A Wolf on Fire
by mmorgane
Summary: Je m'appelle Léna et j'ai 19 ans. La seule chose que je connais sur mon frère est qu'il se définit lui-même de traqueur. Mais un jour, son travail nous conduit dans une petite ville appelée Forks. Là-bas, le danger rôde et je me retrouve au cœur d'un conflit qui me semble presque surnaturel. Mais je rencontre aussi un loup et un jeune homme captivants que je n'arrive pas à oublier.
1. Prologue

**A Wolf on Fire :**

Voilà un tout nouveau prologue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je ne savais pas trop comment l'écrire alors hésitez pas à me dire si il y a des fautes, si c'est pas crédible etc ... Voilà, merci à tous !

Luna : Pour être franche, je n'arrive pas très bien à transcrire les sentiments, je viens de remettre à jour le prologue et à mon avis ce n'est toujours pas assez mais je vais encore essayer de l'améliorer. Merci pour les fautes, je les aies corrigées et je vais faire attention, je relis trente fois mes chapitres mais ça suffit pas x) J'ai pas de bêta parce que je préfère corriger moi-même, mais si les fautes sont vraiment catastrophiques je demanderais à quelqu'un. Pour répondre à tes autres questions, je n'ai pas oublié Léah, je vais la faire apparaître et même plus que ça étant donné qu'elle fait partie de leur groupe donc elle aussi va devenir un perso important comme tous les autres. Je suis pas sure de faire apparaître Rachel, je verrais mais je n'ai pas prévu de lui faire avoir une quelconque importance, dis moi s'il faudrait mais je ne pense pas. C'est sûr que je vais faire un PDV de Serguei (chapitre 4 par exemple, il est en cours d'écriture) pour accentuer le mystère mais je n'ai pas encore prévu d'en faire un avec Paul, je suppose que ce serait mieux quand même donc je vais voir. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée sur la tournure que va prendre l'histoire alors bon ... x) Merci à toi pour toutes les reviews et hésite pas pour les fautes et tout ;)

******Prologue :**

_18 septembre 2000 :_

J'étais à l'école lorsque le directeur m'appela dans son bureau, qu'avais-je fais ? Je le suivis dans les couloirs et entrai dans une pièce.

- Serguei ! _M'écriai-je, ravie de le voir_

Il me sourit tristement. Je remarquai qu'il était avec deux personnes qui ressemblaient à des policiers comme on en voit à la télévision.

- Assieds-toi, _me dit doucement le directeur_

Je commençais à avoir peur, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon frère et ces hommes étaient là. J'obéis et le fixais. Il croisa ses doigts et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant de baisser son regard :

- Je suis vraiment navré mademoiselle mais ... Vos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture ce matin.

J'agrandis les yeux et n'entendis plus rien autour de moi. Je baissai la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je me retournai vers Serguei pour qu'il dise que ce n'était pas vrai, que papa et maman étaient au travail comme tous les jours. Lorsque je croisai son regard, je vis qu'il pleurait. Je sentis soudain mon cœur battre comme jamais auparavant, je baissai la tête, laissant mes cheveux cacher mon visage. J'essayai de me retenir de pleurer mais je n'y arrivai pas. Je sentis des larmes chaudes couler le long de mes joues et je fermai les yeux. Je crus bien que le directeur me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à l'entendre, plus rien n'existait.

Je me levai doucement, baissant la tête encore plus la tête et marcha tranquillement vers mon frère avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer bruyamment en m'accrochant à lui. Il se contenta de me serrer murmurant de temps en temps "tout va bien se passer, ne t'en fais pas.". Je n'entendais que lui pour être franche, je n'avais plus que lui et il était la seule personne qui comptait désormais dans ma vie.

Peu après, les policiers nous emmenèrent dans une voiture. Je fixai le paysage sans rien dire, pleurant silencieusement pendant tout le trajet. Je me retournai soudain vers Serguei et vis qu'il fixait le sol avec les poings serrés. Je l'entendis murmurer :

- Ils paieront ...

Ces mots me glacèrent, de qui parlait-il ?

Peu de temps après, nous arrivâmes chez nous. Il y avait déjà plusieurs voitures de police, nous entrâmes et un autre homme arriva :

- Préparez vos affaires les jeunes.

Je me contentais de faire ce qu'il disait et prenais ce qu'il me fallait. Je devais manquer beaucoup de choses que disaient les policiers, oublier la moitié de mes affaires mais je m'en fichais, maintenant que papa et maman étaient morts, je n'avais plus que mon frère, tant qu'il était avec moi, je me sentirais bien. Je ne réalisais pas très bien ce qu'il se passait et en avais malgré tout conscience. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je ne les reverrai plus jamais; c'était impossible. Comment pouvaient-ils être morts ? Dans un accident de voiture ? Papa et maman conduisaient très bien tous les deux, comment avaient-ils pu mourir comme cela ?

Mon frère vint me voir dans ma chambre, il avait finis avant moi mais ce n'était pas étonnant étant donné que je fixais le sol.

Il s'assit sur mon lit à côté de moi.

- Ça va Léna ?

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ?

- Je ne sais pas ... Mais crois-moi je serais toujours là pour te protéger !

Je me contentai de le serrer dans mes bras et il fit de même. Peu de temps après, il m'aida à préparer mes affaires et nous partîmes le lendemain pour la Californie. J'avais envie de pleurer à chaque fois que je pensais à mes parents, seul mon frère arrivait à me faire retrouver le sourire. Tant que nous serons ensembles, tout ira bien je ne m'en fais pas. Je ferais tout pour ne pas le perdre lui aussi.


	2. Bienvenue à Forks

Salut ! J'ai décidé d'utiliser le site "polyvore" pour décrire de temps en temps les vêtements que porte Léna. Donc voilà je vous mets je lien de ce qu'elle porte dans ce chapitre et pour les prochains. Je ne mettrai se tenue que de temps en temps parce que je trouve que ça ajoute un plus aux détails.

www . polyvore / cgi / set?id=87742319&.locale=fr

Voilà j'ai même mis la coque de son portable alors ... J'espère que vous aimez ! Je trouve que cette tenue correspond bien à mon perso : simple !

PS : Faîtes pas attention au prix x) et enlevez les espaces pour avoir la bonne adresse du site ;)

**Chapitre I : Bienvenue à Forks**

_15 juin 2013 :_

_How can I decide what's right, when you're clouding up my minds ?_

_I can't win you're losing fight all the time_

La musique défilait, tout comme la route sans que je m'en rende réellement compte. En fait, je repensais surtout à ce qui nous avait poussé à, encore, déménager. Enfin … Déménager était un bien grand mot, nous changions souvent de villes. Je n'y restais jamais assez longtemps pour m'y faire des amis mais bon cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça : j'étais une fille plutôt associable. Mon frère me disait souvent que j'étais trop méfiante envers les gens, juste lui ! A part ses clients, je ne parlais, la plupart du temps, à personne d'autre que mon frère. J'avais 19 ans, il en avait 24 et nous étions très proches. En fait, nos parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 6 ans, mon frère en avait 11 et il s'était toujours occupé de moi depuis ce jour-là. Je ne me rendais pas vraiment compte de ce qui se passait, tout ce dont je me souvenais, c'était que mon frère murmurait sans arrêt « ils paieront », il pensait que je ne l'entendait pas mais, en réalité, je n'avais jamais oublié ces mots. En parlant de lui, je levai les yeux et constatai qu'il me regardait. J'enlevai un écouteur et lui lançai en souriant :

- Si tu continues à me regarder on va se planter tu sais !

- On est à un feu rouge ! _Sourit-il_

- Ah ? _Je tournai la tête._ En effet !

- A part ça, comment tu vas ?

- Bien ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas !

- En fait … Je me sens un peu coupable de te faire changer tout le temps de ville comme ça …

C'était donc ça qui le tourmentait, en même temps, j'aurais pu facilement le deviner si je n'avais pas été aussi distraite.

- Bah tu sais, j'ai l'habitude, et puis maintenant, ça fait un an que j'ai fini le lycée alors ça me dérange pas.

Les amis de nos parents qui étaient devenus nos tuteurs étaient gentils mais nos parents avaient notés que mon frère deviendrait mon tuteur dès le jour de ces 18 ans et c'était vrai que j'avais été très contente ! Il avait attendu que j'ai mon diplôme pour accepter des « missions » qui étaient plus éloignées. J'avais voulu le suivre et je ne regrettais pas. J'avais une relation assez fusionnelle avec mon frère et n'aurait pas supporté d'être séparée longtemps de lui.

- En fait … Pour être franche j'aime bien cette vie !

- Ah bon ? _Il semblait plus détendu._

- Ouais ! Tu sais que j'adore tout ce qui touche à la forêt, l'herbe tout ça ! On va souvent dans des villes qui ont ce genre de paysage alors ça me va ! J'ai vu des photos de Forks et ça a l'air trop beau !

- Ouais j'ai vu sur ton ordi ! Content que la ville te plaise ! Y a pas qu'une seule personne donc il se pourrait bien qu'on y reste longtemps !

- Qu'est-ce que t'entends par « longtemps » ?

- Ben genre 6 mois.

- Tant que ça ! _Rigolai-je_

- Oh ça va te fous pas de moi !

- Désolé c'était trop tentant !

Je reportai mon attention sur la route, il était 8 heures du matin, on avait roulé toute la nuit. Heureusement que mon frère était résistant à la fatigue ! Bon, en même temps il avait dormi tout la journée de la veille … J'étais un peu fatiguée, la voiture, ce n'était pas le meilleur des lits !

- On y est presque ! _Me lança mon frère_

Et, en effet, je vis bientôt le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks » une dizaine de minutes plus tard. La ville correspondait assez bien à l'idée que je m'étais faite d'elle après avoir vu les photos.

- On commence par quoi ?

- Ben … Faut que j'aille récupérer les clés de la maison qu'on a loué à la mairie.

- Ok !

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, et après s'être perdu 2 ou 3 fois, nous arrivâmes sur le parking de la mairie.

- C'est pas au proprio de donner les clés normalement ?

- Ouais, mais il est parti pour je sais plus où !

Je souris, mon frère arrivait facilement à me détendre, je considérais presque cela comme un don ! Nous entrâmes et quelques regards se tournèrent vers nous. Je vis des femmes chuchoter en nous regardant. J'aurais dû m'en douter : petite ville égal commères. Bon, tant pis, il fallait bien faire avec. Je suivis mon frère jusqu'au comptoir.

- Bienvenue, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

Je murmurai un vague « bonjour » laissant mon frère parler.

- Bonjour ! Euuuh … On vient pour récupérer les clés de …

- Oui ! Vous êtes monsieur Kovalev c'est ça ?!

Il acquiesça doucement, ne voulant pas qu'elle s'excite encore plus. C'était qu'elle m'avait fait peur ! Et mon frère semblait assez surpris lui aussi.

- Tenez ! Et si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là !

Elle gloussa, tout comme les commères que j'avais aperçu en entrant. Je souris, mon frère avait vraiment du succès ! En même temps, je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir. C'était qu'il était beau mon frère ! Il avait des cheveux noirs corbeau qui lui tombaient au dessus des épaules, ils n'avaient pas la même longueur, leur donnant l'air emmêlés et quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il les avait d'ailleurs bleus presque blanc, il était grand et plutôt musclé. Et son (notre) nom russe lui donnait un air d'étranger et apparemment, les filles trouvaient ça, et je cite : « trop sexy ! ». On se ressemblait au niveau du visage, nous avions tous les deux le nez plutôt fins et notre visage l'était tout autant. Mis à part pour les traits du visage, on pouvait dire que nous étions le jour et la nuit. J'avais des cheveux châtains clair et des yeux bleu nuit, tout le contraire de mon frère ! Je faisais 1m66 et lui 1m85.

Bref, toutes ces descriptions pour dire que mon frère avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles, il me disait que j'en avais aussi avec les garçons mais je n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, je les trouvais tous bêtes. Le peu d'hommes avec qui je m'entendais étaient mes amis et je ne les aurait jamais envisagés comme petits-amis, amants ou autres ! Cependant, je savais que sortir avec des filles de ce … style, ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Je pensais et à juste titre apparemment qu'il croyais au grand amour, l'âme sœur, tout ça. Je ne manquais d'ailleurs pas une occasion de le chambrer à propos de ça ! Puisque je nous ai décrit physiquement, autant le faire aussi pour le caractère. Mon frère était quelqu'un de plutôt gentil et poli. Cependant, il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de calme et posé. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était l'action, les sensations fortes, contrairement à moi qui était du genre bien calme dans un coin avec un livre. Il était plutôt à l'aise avec les gens alors que moi ... Disons les choses comme elles sont, j'étais associable, je n'aimais pas parler avec les gens et ne voulait pas vraiment me faire des amis. Il s'intéressait aux armes, aux films d'aventure, tout ça et moi j'étais plutôt portée sur les livres, l'histoire, la littérature; j'aimais me promener la nuit, regarder les étoiles alors que lui détestait cela et préférait faire du sport.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment les mêmes occupations et ne voyions pas notre temps-libre de la même façon. J'étais aussi portée sur les études, j'avais brillamment obtenu mon diplôme et planifiait de prendre des cours de plus haut niveau par correspondance pour suivre mon frère alors que lui avait préféré le passer "vite fait" comme il disait et se concentrer sur son fameux travail. Comme je l'avais dis avant, nous étions le jour et la nuit ! Bref, je le regardai une nouvelle fois et le vis assez mal à l'aise devant cette fille surexcitée.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et me sourit, sachant exactement ce à quoi je pensais et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Alors petite sœur, je suppose que tu viens de penser à des milliers de vannes que tu veux me faire.

- Exactement ! _Lui souris-je_

En le voyant si proche de moi, les autres filles perdirent leur sourire. Nous nous apprêtâmes à partir, puisque la fille nous avait apporté les clés et que mon frère lui avait dit merci, ce à quoi elle avait gloussé ... Je regardai autour de moi et vis deux filles qui me lançait un regard assassin. Soudain, une magnifique idée me traversa l'esprit.

- Bon, j'y vais grand frère ! _Dis-je très fort pour que tout le monde nous entende_

Après cette phrase et bien … je partis comme une lâche, allant l'attendre près de la voiture. Je sentis qu'il allait se venger … Il savait très bien que j'adorais le laisser seul avec des filles qui voulaient le draguer. Il était plutôt gentil comme garçon et ne voulait pas les insulter même si dans son esprit, il pensait à deux ou trois insultes par … euh ben ... secondes !

Je le vis sortir, quelques minutes plus tard, il me lança un regard faussement outré et me dit :

- Tu me le paieras !

- Oh mais je n'attends que ça … Grand frère ! _Souris-je en appuyant sur les deux derniers mots_

Après cette phrase, je m'installai dans la voiture, il s'assit côté conducteur et démarra. La maison était à une quinzaine de minutes de là, près d'une réserve d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ainsi, il roula et nous passâmes notre temps à parler de ces filles. Pour être plus précis : moi, je parlais de ces filles et lui me disait qu'il allait se venger.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant notre nouvelle maison. Et c'était de bonne humeur que je découvris la nouvelle maison, elle était plutôt grande, nous aurions chacun notre chambre et le salon était plutôt spacieux. Je sentis que j'allais me plaire dans cette nouvelle ville. Ensuite, il emmena les affaires de la voiture et je les rangeai. La maison était entièrement meublée, je n'avais donc plus qu'à placer, la vaisselle, les livres etc … Je montai le carton de mon frère à l'étage, je voulais lui laisser un minimum de vie privée et pensais aussi que je découvrirais des chose que je ne voulais pas voir si je me mettais à fouiller. Bon, il m'avais dit quoi déjà ? Ah oui, première porte à gauche ! Ou … Peut-être à droite ? J'ouvrai à droite : la salle de bain. Ok, donc c'était à gauche … Je posai ces affaires et redescendis pour monter les miennes. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à pendre le carton, mon frère arriva à côté de moi et me lança :

- C'est bon, j'le fais !

Je lui souris et le remerciai, c'était vrai que je commençais à être fatigué à force de porter tout ça ! Je le suivis donc jusqu'à ma chambre, elle était vraiment jolie et j'avais une vue plongeante sur la forêt, c'était génial ! Mon frère posa le carton et se tourna vers moi :

- Bon, après avoir défais tes affaires viens me voir en bas, je sais que t'aimes les légendes alors je te donnerais un … conseil !

Je souris, c'était une habitude chez lui, à chaque fois qu'on emménageait, il m'offrait un livre. Il savait que j'aimais toutes les légendes et ici, apparemment, il y en avait beaucoup qui circulaient. Je me dépêchai donc de ranger. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'affaires, tout comme mon frère, juste des habits et quelques photos, mais lui avait ses armes et, vu le métier, je supposais qu'il valait mieux. Je savais que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas légal mais, pour être franche, je m'en fichais un peu. J'acceptais sa vie tout comme il acceptait mon caractère bizarre ! Après avoir finis, je descendis et vis mon frère sur le canapé, les yeux fermés.

- Viens.

Je sursautai, il était réveillé en fait … Je m'approchai et il me sourit.

- Tiens, _il met tendit son porte-feuille, _prends celui que tu veux, y a une librairie en bas de la rue, si t'as besoin d'aide, demande au vendeur, il avait l'air plutôt calé sur les légendes la dernière fois que j'y suis allé.

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il était déjà venu ici il y a deux ans. Je ne l'avais pas suivi car je préparais des examens, mais il n'y était resté que deux semaines.

- T'es pas obligé …

- Je sais que ça te fais plaisir ! Aller tiens, à tout à l'heure, pendant ce temps, moi, je roupille !

Je souris, lui donnai un baiser sur la joue en le remerciant et sortis. En fait, j'avais bien fait de prendre ma veste, il faisait froid et le temps était pluvieux. Je suivis le chemin que m'avait indiqué mon frère et vis enfin le magasin.

J'entrai et je vis un homme, il avait la peau mâte et semblait assez âgé, sûrement un homme de la Réserve que j'avais vu sur internet. Il me sourit et me salua, je fis de même. J'allais vers les étagères et commençais à regarder. Il y avait beaucoup de livres qui traitaient du sujet qui m'intéressait. Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à choisir, je n'avais pas trop envie de demander au vendeur, il avait l'air gentil mais j'étais plutôt timide …

Mais bon, après tout, mince pour de pas dire un autre mot . Je me dirigeai vers lui, il leva les yeux et me sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Je peux vous aider mademoiselle ?

- Hum … Oui, en fait je cherche un livre sur vos légendes locales.

- Ah ? Et bien nous avons … _Il se déplaça vers les étagères et je le suivis._ Nous avons les légendes Quileutes – celles de mon peuple -, une histoire qui ne vient pas réellement d'ici mais d'un ville pas très loin sur un peuple mi-bête mi-humain et …

Il réfléchit mais je lui demandai :

- Vos légendes Quileutes parlent de quoi ?

Il leva son regard vers moi, il semblait surpris.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Je suis nouvelle, _lui dis-je._

- Effectivement vous n'avez pas l'air du coin ! Et bien cela parle principalement d'un chef de notre tribu qui pouvait se transformer en loup et …

- En loup ? Trop bien ! Je le prends ! _Le coupais-je_

Il me regarda amusé. Je rougis, je crois que j'y étais allée avec un peu trop … d'entrain.

- Très bien ! _Me sourit-il_

Il prit le livre et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il se trouvait peu de temps auparavant.

- Alors cela fera 15 dollars.

Je pris le porte-feuille de mon frère et sortis un billet de 20, je lui murmurai un « gardez la monnaie », ce à quoi il me remercia, mais il remarqua qu'il y avait aussi de l'argent en roubles. Il sourit.

- Vous êtes russe ?

- Oui ! _Lui souris-je_, mais on n'y habite plus depuis longtemps, c'est pour ne pas oublier notre pays !

Il s'apprêta à me répondre lorsqu'un jeune homme entra, il avait la peau mate lui aussi, je supposai qu'il faisait aussi partie de la Réserve. Il se dirigea vers nous. Il était très grand et, il fallait bien le dire, très musclé et aussi très mignon aussi. Il me dit bonjour et je lui retournai son salut.

- Salut, Artie !

Le vieil homme le salua. Le jeune attendait avec un livre à la main, je souris lorsque je vis de quoi il s'agissait.

- Vous lisez du Shakespeare ?

- Me tutoie pas ! Je suis pas un vieux, j'ai pas 40 ans !

Le vieil homme à côté de nous grogna et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu lis du Shakespeare ?

- Ouais ! Enfin non … J'arrive pas à me concentrer deux minutes sur ce truc !

- Dommage … C'est super ! Et en plus, _je regardai le titre_, Macbeth est une très bonne pièce.

- Enfin une jeune fille avec du goût ! Pas comme toi ! _Nous lança le vieil homme_

Cette fois, ce fut au jeune de grogner.

- Ouais bon … En tout cas je te le rends !

- Merci !

- Et … Oh tu t'intéresse à nos légendes ?

- Euh … Oui.

- Tu vas pas être déçue !

Je souris, ce jeune homme était décidément très gentil.

- Merci …

- Tu lui as parlé de nos ennemis ? _Lança-t-il en se tournant vers … Artie c'est ça ?_

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Si vous voulez, jeune fille, il y a des livres plus centrés sur les soit-disant ennemis des Quileutes : les vampires !

J'entendis le jeune homme à côté murmurer un « soit-disant » grognon. Il devait être superstitieux.

- Non merci ! _Souris-je_, les vampires, très peu pour moi, on dirait des sangsues je préfère les loups !

- J'adore cette fille ! _Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose et, bien sûr, je rougis._ Au fait, _il me tendit sa main_, je m'appelle Seth !

- Léna,_ lui souris-je_

Je serrai sa main, qu'est-ce qu'elle était chaude ! Non même pas, bouillante ! C'est là que je remarquai qu'il ne portait qu'un T-shirt.

- Je comprends l'absence de veste, _lui souris-je_

Il sourit et rigola. Nous continuâmes ainsi de discuter tous les trois de tout et de rien. Je me sentais étrangement à l'aise avec eux, pour une fois que je parlais avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère et que j'y prenais du plaisir je n'allais pas m'en plaindre !

Soudain, je sentis mon portable vibrer, je le pris :

_T'es où ? Tu t'es paumée ou quoi ? _

_Serguei_

Je souris, mon frère s'inquiétait. Je répondis à son message :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, t'es une vrai MAMAN, _notez bien que je met le mot en gros, _poule ! Je suis encore à la librairie, t'en fais pas_

_Léna _

- Rien de grave ? _Me demanda Seth_

- Non c'est juste mon frère qui s'inquiète.

- Attends, t'es nouvelle … T'as un frère … Tu serais pas la sœur de Serguei ?

- Tu le connais ? _Demandais-je surprise_

- Hein ? Euuh … Ouais vaguement.

Il était gêné, peut-être que les Quileutes étaient à l'origine de la demande pour le travail de mon frère. Je me tournai vers Artie qui ne semblait pas vraiment embarrassé mais plutôt surpris, peut-être n'était-il pas au courant ?

- D'ailleurs je vais pas tarder, merci beaucoup pour les conseils ! Et … _Je me tourne vers Seth_, merci pour la conversation !

Les deux hommes me dirent au revoir en souriant, je pris mon livre et sortis. Je regardai l'heure, 14 heures ! J'étais restée deux heures là-bas ?! Bon, en même temps c'était vrai qu'Artie et Seth étaient de bonne compagnie et très gentil mais vraiment, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Ah, en fait si, mon ventre gargouillais. Je rentrai "maison" et Serguei vint vers moi.

- Comment ça se fait que ça t'ait pris autant de temps ?

Je rigolai. En effet il était très protecteur.

- T'en fais pas, j'ai juste discutée !

- Que … Toi, Iéléna Kovalev ?! La fille associable qui parle jamais à personne hormis son frère chéri !

Je rigolai et lui tapai dans l'épaule.

- Bon, _me lança-t-il, _je t'ai attendu pour manger mais là j'ai vraiment la dalle alors viens !

Je suivis mon frère, il sortit quelque chose du congélateur et le mit au four.

- Y en a pour 5 minutes. Je suis pas allé faire les courses donc ce sera pizza à midi !

- Super !

Il me sourit et nous discutâmes en attendant que notre nourriture chauffe.

- Alors t'as discuté avec qui, si c'est pas indiscret ? _Me lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil PLEIN de sous-entendus._

- Imbécile ! _Souris-je_, avec le vendeur et un jeune homme qui venait lui rendre un livre, deux hommes de la Réserve vu leur peau !

- J'imagine qu'on les reconnaît facilement : peau mate, cheveux noirs, _rigola-t-il._

- Ouais mais le jeune était vachement grand !

- Ah ? Je vois de quel groupe il s'agit. Dis son nom, je le connais peut-être.

- C'est Seth.

- Ah oui !

- Il te connaissait lui aussi en tous cas parce que quand j'ai parlé de toi, il a dit ton nom.

- Ouais … C'est … Enfin …

- Ça va j'ai compris t'en fais pas, ce "groupe" dont tu parles c'est les clients c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça et me souris. Je pensais qu'il appréciait le fait que je n'essayais pas à tout prix d'en savoir plus sur son travail.

- D'ailleurs j'ai pensé à toi ! _Rigolai-je_, il rendait un livre au vendeur et c'était du Shakespeare !

Il rigola, je savais que mon frère adorait la littérature anglaise, plus particulièrement Shakespeare. En fait, c'était les seuls livres qu'il supportait, contrairement à moi qui adorait tous les grands auteurs comme Tolstoï qui venait de chez nous et Hugo qui, lui, venait de France.

Une fois la pizza prête, nous mangeâmes donc dans la bonne humeur. Juste après, mon frère était retourné dormir me disant qu'il pouvait être appelé à tout moment pour la mission et je souris car, habituellement, c'était lui le "traqueur". Je montai dans ma chambre et commençai à regarder le livre que j'avais acheté une heure plus tôt. Je n'avais lu que les premières pages et j'étais déjà captivée, il fallait absolument que je retourne voir le vendeur pour le remercier, ce livre était fabuleux !


	3. Une rencontre inattendue

Très bien ! Alors voilà un autre chapitre, j'en mets deux d'un coup parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis. C'est ma toute première histoire totalement imaginée (l'autre étant une traduction) donc j'ai besoin de vous, merci ! En fait je voulais savoir si vous ne trouviez pas que j'allais un peu vite ? Si oui, dîtes le que je puisse changer, je sais que vous connaissez d'avance la rencontre, que je pourrais changer d'ailleurs si vraiment ça ne va pas, mais il fallait quand même que je les poste pour avoir vos avis. Vous êtes les seules personnes à pouvoir me conseiller (ou tout simplement donner votre avis) donc vraiment merci d'avance et je vous encourage à commenter ! Au fait : lisez les deux avant de commenter si toutes fois vous reviewez, ce sera plus simple ;)

Le chapitre 4 n'est pas encore écris et j'attends vos reviews pour voir comment je vais tourner ou changer l'histoire.

Luna : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, ton avis m'intéresse particulièrement ;) C'est grâce à toi que je poste ces deux chapitres maintenant alors, même si tu les trouve nul ou autre, merci beaucoup ! J'ai pris, et vais prendre, en compte tes conseils et changer un peu. Je suppose que ce chapitre répond à ta question sur le prologue et c'est ce qui me fait dire, même si je le pensais déjà avant, que je vais trop vite.

Voilà c'est tout ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci a tous ceux qui ont mis en favoris, qui suivent, qui commentent (même si y en a pas beaucoup ^^ ) et plus généralement ceux qui lisent. Sans vous, j'écrirais peut-être plus alors vraiment merci !

Andrea : Merci de me l'avoir dit, j'ai du faire une mauvaise manip en corrigeant les chapitres x) Désolé mais c'est bon j'ai tout remis comme il fallait ^^ (je suis trop nulle ...)

**Chapitre II : Une rencontre inattendue**

Je continuai ainsi de lire et, tout à coup, me rendit compte que la lumière du jour commençait à décliner. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : 18h30 ! Le temps était passé si vite ! Je décidai de me lever et me dirigeai vers le salon. Je vis mon frère en train de se frotter les yeux, il venait à peine de se réveiller ! Au moins, aucun de nous deux ne s'était ennuyé durant cet après-midi. Il me vit et me sourit. Je me dirigeai vers lui et lui donnai un baiser sur la joue.

- Merci pour le livre, il est super !

- Merci au vendeur pour t'avoir super bien conseillé !

-Effectivement, il faudra que j'aille le voir !

- Ouaip.

- Dis, ça te dis si on sort faire un tour ?

- Genre ?

- Genre aux abords de la forêt.

Il regarda pas la fenêtre.

- Ouais s'tu veux mais pas trop longtemps, il commence à faire nuit.

- T'inquiètes !

Ainsi, nous sortîmes dehors, je n'étais vêtu que d'un jean et d'une veste légère et … j'avais froid ! Mais bon, je n'avais pas trop envie de retourner à la maison pour ça alors je continuai à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Nous arrivâmes aux abords de la forêt comme prévu, mon frère s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand je lui attrapai le bras.

- Ben tu fais quoi ? On y va pas ?

- Euh …

- Aller s'il te plait ! Pas loin !

- Bon … Ok !

- Merciiii ! _Souris-je_

Il rigola et nous marchâmes un peu en nous enfonçant légèrement dans la forêt. Soudain, je fus prise d'un frisson mais, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression que cela ne venait pas du froid.

- Ça va Léna ?

- Ouais t'en fais pas !

- Bon viens, on fait demi-tour.

- Ok …

Soudain, mon frère s'arrêta et, pour tout avouer j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et je fixais le ciel donc je ne m'en rendis pas compte. Je me cognai contre son dos et leva les yeux vers lui. Bon ok … je n'étais pas que perdue dans mes pensées, je croyais bien que j'étais perdue dans les étoiles pour être plus précise !

- Cours Léna !

La voix de mon frère me fit sursauter, je regardai plus attentivement et vit un homme qui se tenait devant nous, nous barrant la route. Nous étions dans la forêt qui était aux environ de Forks, la ville dans laquelle nous venions d'emménager. Mon frère semblait agité, je compris immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire. Le danger était là, devant nous : cet homme. Il était grand, je dirais 1m85 à peu près, extrêmement pâle et avait des cheveux courts et bruns, peut-être même cuivrés, je voyais assez mal, il faisait presque nuit. Mais ce qui me surpris le plus, c'était ses yeux, ils étaient rouges et, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je sentais que ce n'était pas des lentilles mais leur véritable couleur. Il était beau, tellement beau que cela paraissait irréel.

Il remarqua que je le détaillais et me lança presque … enjôleur ?

- La vue te plait ?

- Pas vraiment ! On dirait un cadavre ! _Crachai-je_

Mon frère ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si son agitation était toujours présente.

- Tu changeras jamais … Mais il faut vraiment y aller ! _Me dit-il en se retournant et s'apprêtant à courir_

- Attends ! On va quand même pas s'enfoncer comme ça dans cette forêt ! Tu sauras te repérer ?

- Pour l'instant, on a pas besoin de se repérer, il faut lui échapper, en espérant qu'ils nous aient sentis !

- Qui ça « ils » ?

Il ne me répondit pas, Serguei pouvait être vraiment mystérieux des fois, même pour moi. On avait beaux être très proches, j'avais l'impression qu'il me cachait quelque chose et ce, depuis longtemps. L'homme se faisait de plus en plus menaçant, on aurait dit un prédateur, il me regardait avec envie , presque avec faim ! Soudain, je me rendis compte à quel point l'air était froid, c'est sûr qu'on était à Forks où il pleuvait 364 jours par an … Mais là j'avais l'impression que cela ne venait pas du temps, mais plutôt de l'homme qui se tenait devant nous; malgré sa beauté plus qu'évidente, il était très intimidant, rien qu'à le voir, je sentais mon sang se glacer. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de réel, c'était peut-être la peur qui me faisait halluciner, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas qu'humain, qu'il cachait autre chose …

- Aller, dépêche !

Cette fois-ci, je me décidai enfin à bouger, l'homme souriait et semblait prêt à nous sauter dessus à tout moment. Je me tournai pour partir mais le … méchant ? m'attrapa le bras et évidemment, je gémis de douleur, c'était qu'il avait de la force ! J'entendis mon frère m'appeler, mais je ne voulais pas détourner les yeux, c'était trop dangereux vu la personne qui se tenait en face de moi !

J'entendis un bruit de vêtement, comme si mon frère sortait quelque chose, j'espérai que ce soit une arme et qu'il avait prit ses précautions avant que nous ne partions marcher. L'homme était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait, entres autres, me faire mal, qu'il ne semblait rien remarquer. Une fois de plus, je pu déceler l'envie plus qu'évidente dans son regard mais, comme ça, il ressemblait plus à un prédateur qu' à un violeur, heureusement ! Je sais c'est bizarre mais je préfère autant être la proie d'un prédateur que d'un violeur. Je savais que mon frère allait réagir, donc je n'osais rien faire de peur de le gêner ou de permettre à celui que je venais de surnommer le prédateur de remarquer le jeu de Serguei. Donc je fis ce qu'il me semble le plus judicieux : attendre !

Soudain, j'entendis un coup de feu. Je sursautai et regardai mon frère, une arme à la main. Effectivement, il avait pris ses précautions, toujours aussi prévenant à ce que je vois ! Je reportai mon regard sur le prédateur, je pouvais voir qu'il lui avait tiré dans l'épaule. Il avait beau faire peur et dégager un aura surnaturel, tout cela n'était pas possible ! Il ne fallait tout de même pas le tuer , ou du moins, j'espérais, j'avais beaucoup de doutes fondés apparemment sur le métier de mon frère mais … On va dire que je ne l'avais jamais vu « en action ». L'homme grimaça, touché ! Il se retourna vers mon frère, l'air menaçant et prêt à en découdre.

- Oh non … Dépêche !

Je me décidai, enfin, à l'écouter et, cette fois, sans être dérangée, nous partîmes en courant en nous enfonçant profondément dans la forêt.

- C'est qui ce malade ?! _Dis-je tout en continuant de courir_

_- _Cours au lieu de parler !

- Ouais bon, mais un jour, faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques !

Tout à coup, un éclat de tristesse passa dans les yeux de mon frère, je ne pus m'empêcher de le remarquer.

- Je te jugerai pas ...

Il me regarda étonné, j'avais sorti cela naturellement, sans même y réfléchir, comme si mon subconscient avait un doute sur la vraie nature du métier de mon frère. Il sembla réfléchir, et me sourit.

L'air me griffait presque le visage, il était glacial. Je commençais vraiment à être fatiguée, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'écrouler à chaque pas, et mes poumons étaient pratiquement en feu, ce n'était pas comme si notre vie en dépendait ! Attendez un peu … Si, en fait ! Et ce n'était pas la douleur à mon poignet qui dirai le contraire … Bon, il fallait se reconcentrer ! Nous continuâmes de courir pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité et nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de petite clairière. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne vis pas la racine au sol et que je trébuchai mais mon frère ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. J'avais mal, mais ma cheville ne semblait pas être cassée, ni même foulée, heureusement ! Y a vraiment des fois où je suis un sacré boulet ...

Je me retournai subitement et vis à quelques mètre de moi, le fameux prédateur qui nous poursuivait. Il me faisait un peu penser au grand méchant loup, et moi, au petit chaperon rouge, prête à se faire dévorer. En parlant de loup, j'entendis un hurlement. Mon frère se retourna, ayant enfin remarqué que je n'étais plus à ses côtés et m'appela. Mais il était trop loin et notre poursuivant, trop près. Il me regarda et me sourit, ce qui eut pour effet de me figer, j'avais raison, on aurait vraiment dit un prédateur. J'essayai de me relever mais je n'y arrivai pas, j'étais épuisée et aussi beaucoup moins sportive que mon frère. L'homme s'approcha et me dit doucement, peut-être pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

- Ne bouge pas, ça va peut-être faire un peu mal …

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, _crachai-je avec un air sûr que j'étais loin de posséder_

En fait, j'allais peut-être mourir ici … Sauf si mon chevalier servant venait à ma rescousse ! … Quoi ? En désespoir de cause, autant se faire des films, et je ne pensais pas à mon frère en disant cela ... En parlant de lui, je l'entendis m'appeler une nouvelle fois mais son appel fut suivi d'un cri. Je sursautai pratiquement mais cela ressemblait plus à de la surprise qu'à de la peur. Je voulais me retourner, voir comment allait mon frère, mais je ne pouvait pas détacher mes yeux de l'homme qui se tenant devant moi, ou du moins, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Il me sourit, ce même sourire carnassier … En tout cas, il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué mon frère, et encore moins son cri. Encore une fois, il était trop occupé à m'observer. Pour être franche, je m'en fichais un peu, j'avais l'habitude des hommes, je parlais très peu aux autres filles en fait. Mais là, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il m'impressionne qui m'inquiétait, mais son regard, on aurait dit qu'il allait me dévorer d'un instant à l'autre. Il sourit une nouvelle fois et s'élançait vers moi avec une vitesse impressionnante. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi rapide, en le voyant bouger, je compris qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec nous depuis tout à l'heure. Il aurait très bien pu nous rattraper !

Je fermai les yeux, tout mon courage, ou du moins, le peu que je possédais, avait soudainement disparu. Je n'arrivai pas me défendre, et même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, il était bien trop fort et trop rapide. Alors j'attendis, j'attendis qu'il vienne en espérant que mon frère puisse lui tirer dessus avant qu'il ne me fasse du mal. J'entendis mon frère crier une nouvelle fois mon nom, des bruits de pas enfin … quelque chose qui y ressemblait, un grand «clac !» puis plus rien. Évidemment, vu que j'avais fermé les yeux, il fallait bien que je les rouvre pour voir comment j'allais, peut-être que j'étais déjà morte en fait. Bien … il fallait souffler et …

Je les rouvris mais ce que je vis me rassura et me fit peur à la fois ! Un loup, très grand, pratiquement de la taille d'un cheval, se tenait devant moi, le bras de notre poursuivant dans sa gueule. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur et essaya de reculer mais le loup ne le laissa pas faire et sembla, vu la grimace que fit le prédateur, resserrer encore plus son emprise sur son bras. J'étais rassurée et je repensai au surnom de notre poursuivant, les loups aussi étaient des prédateurs ! Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais peur, après tout, il venait de me sauver la vie ! Mais je trouvais cela très bizarre .. Depuis quand les loups sauvaient les humains ? Et surtout … Depuis quand ils faisaient cette taille ?! Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de détailler le loup. Il était de dos mais je vis qu'il avait une fourrure sombre et argentée ou du moins je le devinais car il faisait presque nuit. En fait, maintenant que je voyais mon sauveur de plus près, je compris bien mieux le bruit étrange que j'avais entendu peu de temps auparavant. Finalement, il était là mon chevalier servant ! Je m'attendais à autre chose mais cela fera très bien l'affaire ! D'autant plus que j'adorais les loups et autres sortes de canidé donc, au final, j'étais plutôt contente !

Soudain, j'entendis encore des bruit de … pattes ? Et, enfin, le loup relâcha son bras. Celui-ci grogna et je remarquai qu'il ne tenait pas en place, il avait l'air assez nerveux mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que 3 autres sautèrent sur l'homme et le poussèrent violemment ! Ils l'entraînèrent derrière les arbres, il faisait trop sombre pour que je puisse bien les distinguer. Cependant, les bruits que j'entendais me permettaient facilement de deviner la scène. J'entendais le son de mâchoires et de dents qui claquaient ainsi que les hurlements du prédateur. En voilà un qui ne pourra plus rien faire .. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, légèrement dégoûté mais je leur en étais quand même très reconnaissante, après tout, ils venaient de me sauver la vie ! Je me rendis soudain compte que je n'étais que très peu dégoutée, comme si je m'étais attendue à ce dénouement. Mon frère, lui n'avait pas bougé, ce que je trouvais assez bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il attendait que les loups finissent leur travail. Ok, déjà un point d'éclairci, il connaissait ces animaux et savait exactement ce qu'ils allaient faire. Il n'était pas dégoûté, ne disait rien et se contentait de regarder vers les arbres, impassible. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et me fit un sourire assez mince, au moins je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter : il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais je pus quand même voir qu'il était inquiet. J'entendis de nouveau des bruits de pa … pattes !

Je vis les loups qui se dirigeaient calmement vers moi. Je croyais qu'ils allaient s'approcher mais je pus voir qu'ils s'arrêtaient à une distance assez, trop peut-être, raisonnable de moi. Ils me regardaient, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me toisaient mais ce que je remarquai, c'était qu'au-delà de leur apparence, ils avaient l'air presque humain. Grâce ou à cause de cela, je pouvais les détailler. Il y en avait un plus grand que les autres, il semblait entièrement noir et deux autres plus petits, en fait, je préfèrerais dire moins grand vu la taille de ces animaux … L'un d'entre eux était gris pâle et l'autre avait une fourrure brune. Ils étaient vraiment magnifiques ! Lorsque ce mot me vint à l'esprit, je tournai mes yeux pour regarder mon sauveur et je remarquai qu'il me fixait, je pus enfin voir ses yeux. Il avait un regard réellement humain, encore plus que les 3 autres ! J'étais réellement captivée, et je n'arrivais pas à me détourner de ses yeux. J'étais comme ensorcelée, hypnotisée et mon cœur se mit à accélérer encore plus, comme quoi tout est possible. Je venais de me prendre la peur de ma vie mais mon cœur battait encore plus fort quand un … gros chien ? me regardait. Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté, on aurait dis qu'il était … intrigué ! Et le pire, c'était que je rougissais ! J'étais vraiment bizarre des fois

Mon frère se racla la gorge.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Hein ?

Je me rendis soudain compte qu'il s'était approché et j'étais toujours assise par terre en plus !

- Y a rien qui te chiffonne là ?

- Un peu, mais je m'en fiche.

- T'es bizarre, tu restes devant un gros loup comme ça, tranquille. J_e remarque qu'il avait dis UN gros loup, il ne parlait que de mon sauveur, pas des trois autres_

- Ben quoi ? T'as pas peur toi !

- C'est pas pareil ! _Se défendit mon frère_

- Hein ?

- Non rien laisse tomber, t'as pas mal ?

- Non …

Mon frère m'aida à me relever, je me rendis compte que, même debout, je les dépassais à peine, mon frère était plus grand mais je remarquai qu'ils avaient tout de même l'air très imposant.

Les autres loups firent demi-tour calmement mais le « mien » me regardait, il détourna les yeux et s'apprêta à partir mais je le retins. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui toucher le dos et d'enfoncer mes doigts dans son épaisse fourrure qui, au passage, était douce et très chaude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Me dit mon frère, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, pas vraiment._

Je fixai le loup qui avait tourné sa tête pour me regarder. Les autres animaux s'étaient arrêtés eux-aussi. Ils étaient devenus subitement nerveux quand ils avaient vu que je le touchais, ils se regardaient, comme s'ils conversaient entre eux. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais je me sentais en sécurité. Ils étaient tous étonné mais le regard de mon chevalier me rassurait. En fait, pour être franche, maintenant qu'il était là, je n'avais plus peur, je lui faisais étrangement confiance, comme s'il pouvait me comprendre, pourquoi je dis si ? Je savais qu'il me comprenais. Je m'agenouillai malgré les protestations de mon frère et approchai mon visage du sien.

Là, ça y était, j'avais vraiment pété un câble. J'étais dans une forêt glacée, nous nous étions fait attaqué par un type bizarre, des loups de la taille d'un cheval nous avaient sauvés et là, je rapprochai mon visage de celui qui semblait, au début en tout cas vu la tête qu'était en train de faire les autres en ce moment même, le plus nerveux. Il ne bougeait pas et se contentait de me regarder. J'approchai ma main et le caressai entre les oreilles. Je remarquai que le loup ferma les yeux. Je me tournai vers ses congénères et ils avaient l'air très … surpris ! Enfin … Ce n'était qu'une supposition. Je m'approchai de son oreille et murmurai :

- Merci … Tu m'as sauvé la vie …

Puis je déposai mes lèvres délicatement à côté de son oreille, il était captivant ce loup, en plus, sa fourrure était douce et chaude, j'avais l'impression que je pourrais passer ma vie avec mes mains ou mes lèvres sur sa fourrure ! Il ouvrit les yeux, et grogna. Mais j'avais bien senti que ce n'était pas de la colère, je penchais plutôt pour un « de rien » version loup ! Je me relevai et enlevai, à contre-coeur, ma main. Il me regarda et … hocha la tête ?! Je me croyais folle mais là, je ne savais pas si j'hallucinais, ou si je dormais ou peut-être même les deux ! Il fallait que je pense à demander à Serguei pour savoir si c'était bien réel. Bref, il hocha la tête et partit en courant avec ses congénères. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il me jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de disparaître derrière les arbres.

Je me tournai vers mon frère qui faisait une tête … Qu'il fallait qu'il voit parce qu'elle était trop marrante ! Je ne pus m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Mais t'es folle ou quoi ! Ils auraient pu tu blesser ! Et lui en plus ! T'as pas choisi le plus calme !

- Tu connais ces loups ? _Il sembla embarrassé par ma question._

- Change pas de sujet ! T'es vraiment folle ! T'imagines s'il t'avait mordu ! Il aurait pu t'arracher le bras, te lacérer, te déchiqueter, te …

- Ok c'est bon ! A cause de toi j'ai les images dans la tête maintenant mais c'est bon t'excite pas ! Il a rien fait.

- Il aurait pu !

- Non …

- Hein ?

- Ben … Je lui faisais confiance, sinon j'aurais pas fais ça ...

- T'es bizarre ! T'es la fille la plus sain d'esprit que je connaisse ! _Je souris, appréciant le compliment._ Comment t'as pu faire ça sans le connaître ?!

- Tu peux me dire quoi sur lui ?

Je savais bien que mon frère le connaissait, et, pour être franche, si ce loup avait été un humain, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard ! Si ce n'était pas déjà fait avec lui, mais ce n''était qu'un animal malheureusement.

- C'est le plus colérique, nerveux et tout ce que tu veux de la bande !

- Ben, en attendant, je l'ai calmé ton loup colérique et nerveux ! _Dis-je amusée par son emportement_

Mon frère ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma. Il réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant sûrement les bons mots :

- C'est qu'un loup ! _Me dit-il._

- Je sais mais …

- Mais quoi ?

- Ils avaient l'air tellement humain, surtout lui pour être franche.

Je m'attendais à ce que mon frère me dise que j'étais folle, et pas que pour avoir caresser un énorme loup mais … il ne dit rien ! C'était très bizarre, je sentais que j'avais enfin mis le doigt sur quelque chose, sur la vraie nature de son travail.

- Bon, viens, faut que j'aille voir des gens.

- Je viens voir tes clients ?

- Ouais … Mais … _Il se tourna vers moi, soudain inquiet._ Ne parle à personne de ce que tu viens de voir, c'est important.

- Et à qui tu voudrais que j'en parle ? Je suis associable comme tu dis et en plus c'est vrai !

Il me sourit, soudain rassuré, j'étais quand même légèrement vexée qu'il ne me sorte pas un « mais non, t'es juste réservée ! » même si ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai, je n'étais pas le genre de fille qui avait beaucoup d'amis et … en fait je n'avais que deux autres amis en dehors de mon frère, mais eux, aux moins, c'étaient de véritables amis. Mon frère passa un bras autour de mon épaule et nous commençâmes à marcher dans la direction qu'avait prit les loups une dizaine de minutes plus tôt.

C'est ainsi que nous marchâmes, je ne savais pas à quoi pensait mon frère, sûrement au fait que j'en savais trop. Mais moi, je me mis à penser à mes deux meilleurs amis : Karl et Vadim, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser mon esprit dériver, on ne sait comment, au loup de tout à l'heure. Je regardai mes mains et je me rendis compte que sa fourrure me manquait déjà. Je pouvais me sentir en sécurité rien qu'en le touchant. Je me trouvais bizarre à penser à ce point et surtout dans ce sens à un loup mais … mais je ne pouvais faire autrement … Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose, et même quand j'essayais de l'oublier un peu, instinctivement, mon esprit dérivait de nouveau sur lui.


	4. Lui et seulement lui

**Chapitre III : Lui et seulement lui**

Nous marchâmes comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison. Elle était jolie, toute en bois et surtout, je remarquai qu'elle était éclairée. Je supposais que mon frère m'emmenait voir ses clients pour parler de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'étais pratiquement sûre que c'était des gens de la Réserve et ils devaient être liés à ces fameux loups, à MON loup comme je me suis surprise à l'appeler. Mon frère s'arrêta et me fixa, il voulait sans doute parler avant d'aller voir ses clients.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais … Je suis un peu surprise par tout ce qui vient d'arriver, mais à part ça ça va !

- Bon …

- Écoute Serguei …

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants, cherchant mes mots. Nous n'étions plus très loin de la maison et, de là où l'on étais, je pouvais entendre des voix, je distinguais des hommes mais aussi des femmes, une apparemment.

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes par rapport à ce que je pourrais dire …

- Pas que ça en fait … Je me fais du soucis pour toi … J'ai peur que tu apprennes des choses que tu n'es pas prête à … entendre ni même à croire …

- T'en fais pas ! J'en ais peut-être pas l'air mais je suis résistante et puis … après avoir vu des loups de 2 mètres et un homme avec une force surhumaine et des yeux rouges, je pourrais entendre n'importe quoi que je ne serais pas choqué ! _Rigolai-je._

Il me lança un sourire crispé mais je pus sentir qu'il était légèrement plus rassuré.

- Au fait Serguei ?

- Mmmh … Oui ?

- En fait … Je me demandais, non je sais que tu connaissais ces loups. _Il acquiesça, soudain embarrassé._ Et … juste une question avant qu'on aille les voir … Pas les loups imbéciles ! _Je souris en voyant sa tête._ Mais ...juste … Cet homme nous voulait quoi ?

- Et bien … Ok c'est bon je vais pas te mentir, il savait qu'on était là, me demande pas comment ! _Je voyais bien qu'il avait la réponse mais décidai de ne pas insister sur ce sujet._ Bref, il savait qu'on était là et a décidé qu'il voulait jouer, c'est ce genre de type dont je m'occupe ici et .. Ça pourrait être dangereux, je sais que c'est la première fois qu'une de mes cibles s'en prends directement à toi !

Il se sentais coupable ?! Mince, il s'inquiétait pour ça aussi !

- Ça va Serguei ! Je suis pas en sucre tu sais !

- Mmmh … En tous cas Léna, je voudrais vraiment que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu ne te mettes pas en danger bêtement. Promets moi que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras prudente.

Je devais bien avouer que ces mots m'avaient troublé et même effrayé, c'était la première fois qu'il me parlait comme ça … Je veux dire : pour un autre sujet que « les garçons qui t'accostent dans la rue ». Mon frère m'inquiétais mais je décidai tout de même de jouer l'indifférente. Je lui souris :

- Je te le promets Serguei, ne t'en fais pas.

Il n'était pas rassuré mais je me contentais de lui sourire. Je n'étais pas très convaincu par ce que je venais de dire. En fait, c'était tout nouveau pour moi. Le seul lien que j'avais pu avoir avec son métier c'était ses clients. Je discutai parfois avec eux, mais juste parce que mon frère était en retard et qu'ils allaient partir ou d'autres choses comme ça, être directement confronté à cela ne nous était encore jamais arrivé. Je pensais que cette mission allait être plus difficile que prévue, autant pour lui que pour moi. Il n'était pas inquiet quand nous sommes arrivés, mais là, je voyais bien qu'il avait sous-estimé le danger mais je ne lui en voulais pas : ça fait partie du métier je suppose ! Et puis c'était mon frère, ce serait vraiment injuste de lui en vouloir pour une chose aussi bête.

Nous reprîmes notre marche jusqu'à la maison. Nous arrivâmes devant la porte et mon frère me jeta un dernier regard avant de frapper. Cependant, je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose, je n'ai pu entendre que « elle ne sait pas ». Je dois reconnaître qu'entendre cela me fit encore plus peur …

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser de questions que la porte s'ouvrit. J'aperçus une jeune femme, je ne lui donnerais même pas la trentaine, qui ouvrit. Elle nous sourit, je constatais qu'elle était très jolie en plus ! Elle avait d'abord regardé mon frère, semblant le connaître puis elle avait tourné son regard vers moi, je fus très surprise quand je vis une grande marque de griffure sur le côté gauche du visage de la jeune fille, enfin … son côté droit à elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser aux loups de tout à l'heure. Vu la taille de la marque, je dirais que c'était l'un d'eux qui était le responsable. Et, une fois encore, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à mon loup : peut-être que c'était lui qui avait fait ça ? Ça expliquerait les mots de mon frère, colérique, nerveux et tout ça … Suite à ces pensées, je me mis une énorme claque mentale ! Comment j'avais pu croire qu'il aurait pu faire ça ? J'étais à 2 centimètres de ces dents, de ces crocs plutôt, et il n'avait rien fait et n'avait même rien tenté. Je fus soudain sûre de moi, il n'était pas le responsable ! Je ne le connaissais que depuis … 30 minutes à tout casser et je m'avançais déjà sur ce genre de choses … Wow …

- Euh … ? T'es à l'ouest ou quoi ?

Je sursautai et regardai mon frère, je constatai aussi que la jeune femme et d'autres jeunes hommes à l'intérieur me regardaient aussi, super …

- Hein ? Ouais un peu.

- Je tentai un sourire crispée et la jeune femme me sourit encore plus.

- Détends-toi ! Je m'appelle Emily et toi tu es Léna c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçai et lui sourit, mais cette fois-ci, j'étais plus détendue, elle s'effaça et nous laissa entrer. Je laissai passer mon frère, j'avais trop peur de me retrouver confronter à autant de personnes que je ne connaissais pas, mais bon, il faudra bien que je finisse par entrer.

Ok … Dire que ces gars étaient impressionnants serait un euphémisme … Ils étaient incroyables ! Et je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent tous, mais bon, chacun avait tout de même ses traits propres, ce qui était assez étonnant ! D'après ce que je vis, ils étaient 4, comme tout à l'heure. L'un d'eux s'approche de moi, je lève les yeux et constate qu'il ne s'agit de personne d'autre que Seth !

- Hey ! Alors comment tu vas depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Hum … Euh … Bien … Et toi ?

- Bah super ! Alors comme ça t'as rencontré le grand méchant loup ?

Je le regardai surprise, il avait lu dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Attends … c'était une blague ! Il parlait peut-être des loups ET du prédateur, mais on aurait dit qu'il y avait un sens caché à sa phrase. Je remarquai qu'il lança un regard vers sa droite, vers euh … le mur ? Je tournai ma tête pour voir qui il regardait et je constatai que les hommes n'étaient pas 4 mais 5. Je ne l'avais pas vu, il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, l'air presque menaçant. Je le regardai, intriguée par le regard soutenu de son … ami ? Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers moi. Et ce que je vis … Me fis rougir ! En plus je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer. Il avait le même regard que mon loup ! Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien. Je constatai que pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'étais hypnotisée. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait ?! D'abord le loup et maintenant lui ! Soudain, comme si je n'en pouvais plus, je baissai les yeux, embarrassée.

- T'es sûre que ça va ? _Me demanda mon frère_

- Hein ? Euh … Ouais t'inquiètes.

- Salut Léna ! _Me dit un des hommes, lui aussi est impressionnant mais bon … comme tous les autres en fait !_ Je m'appelle Sam.

J'acquiesçai et murmurai un « enchanté », il sourit légèrement, comme pour me rassurer et me présenta ses amis.

- Donc voici … Seth que tu connais déjà …

- Un peu ouais ! _Répondit l'intéressé, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, me sentant un peu plus à l'aise._

- Ensuite, voici Jared, Embry_ - ils hochèrent la tête en souriant, un peu plus Embry que Jared ceci dit –_ et …

Je tourne mon regard vers le jeune homme toujours adossé au mur. Sam semblait plutôt hésitant, pourquoi hésitait-il à me présenter cet homme, qui, avouons le aussi était largement plus beau que les autres ? En fait, j'avais pensé Seth mignon, très mignon même, mais lui, il était … beau, magnifique et tout ce que vous voulez, mais je remarquai qu'au niveau de la carrure, il était plus impressionnant que les autres, il me rendait … mal à l'aise … Mais pourquoi ? En fait, je croyais qu'il m'impressionnait mais c'était un cercle vicieux; comme tout à l'heure, je me sentais embarrassée rien qu'en sentant son regard sur moi mais, en même temps, je ne pouvais m'en détacher. C'était rare que je sois mal à l'aise en présence de garçons, j'avais beau être plutôt timide, j'avais toujours vécu entourée de garçons, surtout mon frère mais bon … Enfin bref, je ne trouvais pas de réponse à la question que je me posais depuis que je l'avais vu pour la première fois, il y avait deux minutes : pourquoi lui ? Je pensais encore à mon loup car cet homme aussi semblait intrigué. Mais je remarquai que ses amis étaient inquiets, vu l'allure du jeune homme, je supposai qu'il devait être le plus nerveux de la bande. Cette idée ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, au contraire, comme ça il avait l'air très protecteur …

Non mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Maudit Sam ! T'avais tellement hésité que j'avais eu le temps de penser à tout ça !

Mon frère se racla la gorge et je sursautai, il sourit et me fis signe de regarder Sam, ce que je fis.

- Hum … et voici Paul.

Paul … Ce nom sonnait merveilleusement bien à mes oreilles, j'avais beau préférer les noms de mon pays, celui-ci était … fabuleux ! Autant que la personne qui le portait ! Ok … Fallait vraiment que je me calme, j'étais en train de faire n'importe quoi là … Et voilà encore un silence gêné parce que je le regardais. Je le vis sourire légèrement à ma gêne, c'était que ça l'amusait en plus ! Mais … Son sourire, même fin était vraiment … impossible à oublier ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'encore une fois j'étais gêné et je trouvais tout à coup le sol très intéressant ! Mais c'est qu'y avait du parquet ici ! J'entendis mon frère rigoler, je lui jetai un regard noir.

- Ça te fais rire ?

- Ouais trop ! _Rigola-t-il_, faudrait que tu vois ta tête quand t'es gêné ! C'est trop marrant !

- Ben vas-y déballe tout, je suis pas assez ridicule comme ça !

Je les vis tous rire, même Paul !

- De toute façon on avait déjà remarqué ! T'es pas discrète ! On t'impressionne ? _Me lança Seth._

- Euh … Qui ça on ? Toi en tout cas, tu m'impressionnes pas ! _Dis-je tout en essayant (et je dis bien essayer) de paraître grande, il le remarqua et rigola._

- Laisse tomber pour la taille !

- Je sais … _dis-je en baissant la tête._

Je rigolai et me tourne une fois de plus vers Paul qui … ne m'avait pas lâché des yeux ! Ou alors je ne m'en était pas rendue compte …

- Bon, on va commencer, _me dit subitement mon frère._

- Ah ? On fait quoi ?

- En fait … commença_ Sam, il semblait être le leader de la bande_, faudrait que tu nous dise ce que tu as vu, surtout le v... euh … l'homme !

Je me tournai instinctivement vers Serguei qui hocha la tête, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder Paul, il avait toujours l'air menaçant mais il gardait un visage plutôt amusé, cela devait être l'effet que je faisait à tout le monde. Emily pris la parole :

- Vous allez pas rester comme ça, venez !

C'est ainsi que Sam, Emily _- elle se tient très près de Sam, à première vue, je dirais qu'ils sont ensemble, il vient de la regarder, ok c'est sûr ils sont amoureux -_ et Jared s'assirent sur le canapé, Paul et Seth sur le deuxième présent vers la droite. J'allai m'assoir à la table et Serguei se posta non loin de moi. On aurait dit qu'il essayait de me protéger mais de quoi ? Ou … De qui ?

- Bon … Vas-y tu peux y aller.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Paul avant de commencer :

- Vous savez quoi sur ce qui nous est arrivé ?

- Euuh … , _on aurait dit que Sam ne s'attendait pas à cette question, il semblait dérouté mais il reprit vite contenance,_ et bien … que vous avez été attaqué et …_ - il sembla hésiter -_ c'est tout.

- Bien, euh ...alors on était dans la forêt, pratiquement au bord en fait, et … j'ai senti que l'air se rafraichissait_ – sentant la vanne de Serguei ou Seth venir, je ne pus m'empêcher de rajouter autre chose – _encore plus que d'habitude.

J'avais dis ça en lançant un regard très soutenu à mon frère et Seth, ce à quoi ils sourirent et, une fois encore, je regardai Paul mais, cette fois-ci je pus continuer sans être, pas trop en tout cas, subjuguée.

- Donc j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. Mon frère m'a dis de courir mais avant que je ne puisse partir, il m'avait attrapé, il avait une force phénoménale_ - je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que Paul s'était assombris quand j'avais dis ça -_ donc après on a couru, j'ai trébuché, et il était là devant moi. Mais lorsqu'il s'est approché, il semblait avoir une vitesse hors du commun, il aurait très bien pu nous rattraper mais il ne l'a tout simplement pas fait, je pense qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec nous et … s'il n'avait pas été humain, j'aurais dis qu'il nous considérait comme de la … nourriture.

Je vis les garçons grimacer à ce mot, en particulier Paul qui semblait s'énerver. Je remarquai aussi que Serguei était tendu tout à coup. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? La nourriture c'est ça ? Mon frère avait peut-être raison, je ne « sais pas » ce qui m'attend. Sam reprend la parole :

- Hum … Bien, et ensuite ?

- Oui euh … Il s'est approché et … ben j'ai fermé les yeux !

Je remarquai que Serguei avait souris lorsque j'avais dis ça, merci !

- Et ... Quant tu les a rouverts ?

- … Ah oui pardon ! Ben y avait un loup devant moi, et il avait le bras de l'homme dans sa gueule. Bref, il m'a sauvé la vie !

Je regardai attentivement chacun des hommes présents, Emily semblait apprendre au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. Je remarquai que Paul me fixait avec une intensité … déconcertante. Vraiment, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement lorsque je le regardais, je sentis mon esprit dériver et je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mes esprits. Et voilà ! Je le regardai et je fus de nouveau gêné ! En plus tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi ! Génial …

- Bon voilà c'est à peu près tout … _continua Serguei (je t'aimes frérot ! Tu m'as sortie d'une situation plutôt embarrassante !) _Désolé Léna, mais tu l'as vue de bien plus près que moi donc c'était plutôt à toi de raconter …

- Hein ? Bah c'est pas grave !

- Au fait ?_ Intervint Sam_, tu peux nous décrire cette homme, de près je veux dire.

- Ouais ! Euh … Il avait des cheveux courts bruns, il était grand, un visage plutôt harmonieux, je dirais irréel !

J'entendis mon frère et … Paul ? Grogner. Ce à quoi je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Vous en faites pas ! C'était pas mon genre, il était trop pâle !

... Et mince ! Pourquoi j'avais sortie une phrase à double sens comme ça ?! C'était à cause de mon frère et d'eux aussi ! J'avais pas fait attention à ce que je disais. Bon, au moins je me sentais moins associable tout à coup, c'était vrai qu'ils avaient l'air gentil en plus, mais là, j'en faisais peut-être un peu trop ...

- Hum … Ouais … Enfin …

- C'est bon t'inquiètes ! _Me lança joyeusement Serguei (je t'aime !)_, on notera pas le double sens à ta phrase ! _(… je te déteste !)_

- - Merci … T'en as pas d'autres des comme ça ? Au cas où tu m'aurais pas assez enfoncé depuis tout à l'heure !

J'y travaille, t'en fais pas !

Je tournai ma tête vers les Quileutes qui … rigolaient ?! Ils se foutaient de moi ou ils trouvaient juste la façon dont je me disputais avec mon frère marrante ? Bon tant pis, je saurais jamais de toute façon ! Je lançai donc un regard noir à mon frère qui, entre deux rires, parvint à articuler :

- Vas-y, continue !

- Bon … Mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'était ses yeux ! C'est la dernière chose notable que je peux vous raconter sur lui. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était des lentilles, mais plutôt que c'était leur couleur naturelle …

- D'accord … _commença Sam_, ok merci.

- Ben de rien ! Vous cherchiez à le reconnaître c'est ça ? L'homme qui nous a attaqué ? Vous vouliez être sûr de son identité ?

A mon grand étonnement, ce n'était pas Serguei qui me répondit, car il semblait plutôt tendu par ma question, mais Jared :

- Ouais, mais grâce à toi on est sûr.

- Contente d'avoir pu vous aider !

- Merci beaucoup en tout cas, _intervient Sam _

- De rien …

Je rougis un peu, bon au moins pour une fois c'était pas parce qu'un mec ou un loup me regardait … En parlant de mec, je regardai Paul qui me sourit … légèrement .. Voilà ! J'avais parlé trop vite ! Maintenant je rougis à cause de LUI ! Bon …

Je me reconcentrai et vis que Serguei était devenu assez tendu, je pensai qu'ils devaient parler et savais qu'il y avait des chose qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende, je décidai donc de prendre les devants avant que quiconque ne me le demande. Je pensai qu'ils n'osaient pas de peur de me blesser, surtout mon frère vu le sourire crispé qu'il venait de me lancer.

- Bon ! Je vais aller faire un tour dehors !

- Hein ? Vraiment ?

- Bah vous êtes à 10 mètres alors je risque pas grands choses t'inquiètes !

Je sortis par la porte vitrée et me rendit compte qu'il faisait encore plus froid dehors … Il fallait vraiment que j'oublie ce temps, en attendant, je décidai d'appeler mes meilleurs amis pour discuter un peu avec eux.

Je décidai de composer le numéro de Karl qui devait forcément être avec Vadim.

_Bip … Bip … Bip ._

- Allo ? _La voix de mon meilleur ami me fit sourire_

- Salut Karl c'est Léna !

- Hey ! Comment ça va ma chéri ?


	5. Une décision importante

Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre que je viens à peine de terminer et de relire. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, il y a beaucoup de dialogues mais j'introduis des personnages et de nouveaux mystères viennent s'ajouter à la liste déjà longue des questions sans réponse dans cette histoire. La description physique et morale de ses amis viendra bientôt, je raconterai aussi un peu leur vie.

Merci d'avance et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas (ou ce qui va, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^) pour que je puisse m'améliorer et par conséquent améliorer ce chapitre et les autres à venir. Je n'ai pas encore commencé les autres mais j'ai une petite idée sur la tournure que cela va prendre.

Encore une fois merci et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre IV : Une décision importante**

PDV de Serguei :

Je m'approchai de la porte vitrée et jetai un dernier regard vers Léna avant de me retourner. Je me rendis compte qu'ils me fixaient tous.

- Tu mentais pas quand tu disais que ta sœur et toi étiez très proches …_ dit soudain Jared_

- Oui c'est sûr …

Emily me sourit puis tourna son regard vers ma sœur.

- Tu dois être fier d'elle.

- T'as même pas idée, souris-je

Je pensais encore à ce qu'il c'était passé entre Paul et elle auparavant, que ce soit sous sa forme de loup ou humaine. Le problème ne s'était jamais réellement posé avant puisqu'elle ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons qu'elle trouvait « tous nuls » mais là … Je verrai plus tard pour ça, en admettant qu'ils puissent se rapprocher, je ne la laisserai pas avec quelqu'un d'aussi colérique et nerveux que lui … J'espérais vraiment qu'il ne s'était pas imprégné ...

- Ceci dit, _repris-je_, là on a un réel problème. Je ne laisserai aucun monstre s'approcher de ma sœur, ce sont des démons et ils ne cherchent qu'à tuer !

- Oui mais … Pourtant lui, il a réussi à vous retrouver ... _dit Sam_

- C'est impossible ! Ils ne peuvent pas nous sentir, vous le savez très bien !

- C'est là le problème, je me demande comment il a su que vous étiez là …

- C'est vrai ça … En plus, ceux que vous cherchez et donc je dois m'occuper ne chassent pas là où on était …

Nous restâmes quelques instants à fixer le sol pendant que nous réfléchissions. Soudain, Jared me fixa et commença :

- Par contre, y a un truc que je comprends pas, pourquoi tu t'es contenté de courir ?

- Ben … Y avait ma sœur alors bon je pouvais pas trop faire ce que je fais d'habitude …

Ils rigolèrent et Jared secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. Ouais bon …

- Il faut qu'on voit ensemble un point assez important avant de réfléchir à une quelconque stratégie.

- Ah ? Quoi donc ? _Demanda Sam, surpris_

PDV de Léna :

- Alors Léna, vous êtes ou cette fois-ci ?

- A Forks !

- Ah ? Connait pas !

- C'est dans l'état de Washington.

- Ah bah bon courage alors !

- Merci !

J'entendis quelqu'un crier dans le téléphone et mon ami répondre :

- A Léna ! ... Bien sûr au téléphone imbécile j'ai pas d'hallucinations !

Je rigolai.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Vadim ?

- Tout juste ! Attends je vais mettre le haut-parleur.

- Merci !

- Voilà !

- Super, alors tu vas bien !

- Ça va et toi mon amour ? _S'écria Vadim_

- Bien, bien …

- Alors quoi de neuf ?

- Pas grands choses … _mentis-je_

Je détestais leur mentir …

- Et vous ?

- Bah nous rien aussi, c'est la routine …

- Comment va Freyr ?

- Lui ? Tu le connais, il va toujours bien ce chien !

- Oui c'est sur !

- Et ton frérot ? Il est pas avec toi ?

- Il est pas très loin t'en fais pas.

- Non mais tant mieux en fait !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va parler relations !

- J'ai peur là …

- Ah bon ? Répondis-je

- Bah ouais ! Alors, t'as rencontré un bel inconnu ? Et les filles, elles sont belles ?

- Tu changeras jamais, toi ! J'ai vu qu'une seule fille pour l'instant, elle vient de la Réserve qu'y a à Forks et oui, elle est belle et non elle est pas libre.

- Mince ! Et son copain ?

- 1m90 et les muscles qui vont avec alors n'y pense même pas ! _Rigolai-je_

- Aaaah mais c'est pas possible !

- Si j'en trouve une je te le dirais !

- Merci, mon amour c'est gentil mais par contre t'as pas répondu à l'autre question !

- Laquelle ?

- Le bel inconnu !

- Hein ? Oh bah tu sais ...

- Raconte !

- Non mais c'est rien laissez tomber ...

- Ça veut dire oui ça, je te connais, aller raconte ! _S'écria Vadim_

- En fait, je le connais depuis une heure à tout casser …

- Ah ouais quand même, bon au moins c'est plus un inconnu, c'est super ! _rigola-t-il_

- Serguei voudra jamais !

- Quoi ?! Mais on s'en fiche de Serguei !

Karl, qui sembla soudain se réveiller, s'écria :

- Ouais vas-y vis ta vie ma chérie !

Je rigolai et continuai :

- Merci les gars mais le caractère colle pas vraiment avec ce que voudrait mon frère si toutes fois il y a déjà pensé …

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi c'est quel genre ?_ Demanda Vadim_

Je regardai vers la maison et les vis en train de discuter.

- D'après ce que j'ai pu observer c'est plutôt le genre nerveux, qui s'énerve facilement …

- Ah ouais quand même … Mais bon, en fait tant mieux, crois moi les mecs comme ça ils sont jaloux et super protecteurs, ça doit te plaire ça, non ?

- C'est sûr, _rigolai-je_

- Et le physique ? Non pas que les mecs m'intéressent mais j'aimerais quand même savoir quel genre de type à pu faire craquer mon 'insensible aux hommes' de meilleurs amie !

- T'es bête ! Ben … Il est grand, très grand …

- Genre ?

- Genre plus que toi et Serguei !

Il se mit à rigoler, c'était vrai que Vadim était un homme très grand, de la taille de mon frère à peu près.

- Donc dans les 1m90 ?

- A peu près … Si ce n'est plus …

- Tant mieux, il est grand, protecteur, je sais que les filles aiment se sentir en sécurité.

Je souris et entendis Karl s'exclamer :

- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à trouver de relation sérieuse !

- Forcément, toi t'as trouvé la seule fille qui aime les petits gringalets !

J'entendis mon meilleur ami grogner et cela me fit sourire. Vadim reprit :

- Bon à part ça ! Vous êtes dans l'état de Washington alors il doit être super pâle !

- Pas du tout en fait !

Mes amis poussèrent tous les deux en même temps ce qui ressemblait à un cri de surprise.

- Et puis en plus, vous savez que j'aime pas les hommes trop pâles !

- Ouais je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu tournes autour de Karl, avoue !

J'éclatai de rire et m'exclamai :

- Ah dommage, c'est si évident que ça ?

Ils rigolèrent à son tour. Mon ami était noir et le fait que je n'aime pas les hommes pâles était souvent un sujet de vannes plus ou moins drôles venant de Vadim …

- Alors quoi, il est noir ? Karl aurait-il enfin trouvé un copain ?

Mon ami s'écria « raciste » avec un accent africain plutôt mal fait et j'éclatai une nouvelle fois de rire avec mes amis.

- Non même pas, désolé !

- Bah tant pis, une prochaine fois alors ! Il est bronzé donc ?

- Ouais, le genre Indien, il vient d'une Réserve d'ailleurs, la même que la seule fille que j'ai vu.

- Aaaah mais dis-moi tout ! Il est beau je suppose ?

- A mon avis ? Le plus beau de tous, il est imposant en plus !

- Alors il en jette ? Pas mal, pas mal … Qui sait, on pourrait peut-être aller te rendre visite dans ton trou paumé … Les filles doivent être vraiment belles aussi ...

- Ce serait super si vous pouviez ! Mais vous faites pas trop d'illusions pour moi parce que c'est impossible que ce soit réciproque ...

- Bah tu sais quoi ? Pour te rassurer : t'as du succès auprès des mecs, Léna !

- Euh … Merci …

- C'est ça qu'est super avec toi, tu peux pas t'en vanter parce que tu t'en rends même pas compte !

Je rigolai et rougis malgré moi à cette réflexion.

- Ben … Encore une fois merci alors … A part ça ! Racontez-moi un peu, comment ça va avec le travail ?

C'est ainsi que nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, j'étais vraiment heureuse de leur parler ça faisait longtemps et ils me manquaient vraiment …

PDV de Serguei :

- Bon, on fait comme ça alors ? _Demanda Sam_

J'aquiescai doucement, cette idée ne me plaisait pas trop mais ce serait mieux pour ma sœur. Elle serait plus en sécurité. Par contre, j'aurais une petite discussion avec Paul parce que là … On allait dire que j'aimais pas la façon dont il la regardait …

- Je peux rappeler Léna ? _Demandai-je_

- Ouais c'est bon.

Je hochai la tête et ouvrit la porte vitrée. Léna tourna son regard vers moi, je lui lançai :

- Viens, on y va bientôt !

PDV de Léna :

- Viens, on y va bientôt !

- Ok ! … Bon, Karl, Vadim, je dois vous laisser alors à plus tard ! Tenez-moi au courant pour vos congés.

Compte sur nous ! Gros bisous mon Amour/ma chérie et à ton frère aussi, _s'écrièrent en même temps mes amis._

Je souris une fois de plus, mon surnom auprès de Vadim était 'mon amour' et auprès de Karl, c'était 'ma chérie', les gens croyaient souvent que nous étions un couple à trois …

- Bisous !

Je raccrochai et rejoignit mon frère ainsi que les autres et Paul à l'intérieur.

- C'était Karl et Vadim je suppose ?

- Tout juste ! D'ailleurs tu as un 'gros bisous' de leur part.

- Pfff … Alors eux ils changeront jamais … Toujours de bonne humeur ces mecs !

Je souris.

- D'ailleurs ils arriveront peut-être à prendre des congés pour venir ici.

- Ah bon ? Tu dois être contente !

- Oui c'est sûr, ça fait longtemps … Par contre laisse tomber, Vadim est toujours aussi bête, tu n'arriveras pas à le changer alors abandonne.

- Ooh … Pourtant j'essaie à chaque fois qu'on se voit !

- Ouais mais c'est impossible … Tu sais bien que c'est une situation désespérée.

Je rigolai avec mon frère. J'entendis soudain Seth demander :

- Mais … T'as que des amis russes toi ou quoi ?

Je le regardai et souris doucement :

- Bah en fait j'ai que deux amis avec qui je garde contact et …

- Ouais, elle est super associable ! _Me coupa Serguei_

- Et oh ! … Attends un peu c'est vrai en fait …

- Bah ouais !

- Bon, c'est quand même pas la peine de tout raconter !

- Non mais ça se voit de toute façon ! _Intervint Seth_

- … Comment je dois le prendre ça ?

Il se contenta de rigoler et fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de reprendre :

- Et tes amis alors ?

- Ah oui, ben Vadim est russe mais il vit en Californie et pareil pour Karl qui est Américain.

- Ils vivent en Californie ! Wow, ça change d'ici !

- C'est sûr !

Nous rigolâmes ensemble et je vis Emily dire quelque chose à Serguei, ce à quoi il acquiesça. Je l'entendis soudain dire doucement :

- Ouais pourquoi pas merci, en plus Léna a l'air un peu plus à l'aise alors ça va pas la déranger je pense.

Quelques instants plus tard, Serguei vint me voir et me dit doucement :

- Ça te dérange si on mange ici ? En plus y a pas grands choses à la maison …

- Hein ? Euh … Non pas de soucis.

Pour être franche, j'étais vraiment contente, j'allais pouvoir profiter de Paul encore un peu même si on ne se parlait pas vraiment mais rien que sa présence était exceptionnelle à mes yeux … En plus, je m'entendais bien avec Seth et les autres avaient l'air tout autant sympa. C'était rare que je me sente aussi bien avec des personnes que je connaissais si peu. D'un autre côté, j'étais contente parce que je considérais vraiment comme un défaut le fait d'être associable.

Je vis Emily dire quelque chose aux autres mais je n'arrivais pas à entendre car elle était loin, ils acquiescèrent et Paul me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je le fixai, ne sachant que faire. A vrai dire … J'avais du mal à savoir à quoi il pensait, je le trouvais vraiment mystérieux comme homme …

Tout à coup, Emily dit :

- Bon ! Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi-heure à peu près ! Seth, tu mets la table et Sam tu viens m'aider à cuisiner, ça vous va ?

J'entendis Seth râler et Emily lui répondre par un « t'as pas le choix cousin ! » qui me fit sourire. Par contre, j'imaginais assez mal Sam cuisiner pour être franche, mais je trouvais ça vraiment trop mignon, ils formaient un beau couple à mon avis.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Demandai-je

- Non merci Léna c'est gentil mais …

Soudain, Seth la coupa :

- Tu peux m'aider à mettre la table si tu veux !

Emily lui lança un regard désespéré qui me fit rire.

- Pas de soucis ! _rigolai-je_

Mon frère me sourit et secoua la tête avec un air faussement désolé. C'est ainsi que je mis la table avec Seth pendant que Jared, Embry et Serguei discutaient de sport. Paul se tenait à côté d'eux mais ne prenait pas part à la conversation. Je croisais de temps en temps son regard mais ne pouvais le tenir que quelques instants avant de baisser les yeux et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Lorsque nous eûmes finis, je décidais d'aller prendre un peu l'air. Seth m'accompagna et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Jared l'appelle pour, et je cite, les « renseigner sur un champion de boxe ». Je souris et il s'excusa avant de rentrer.

C'est ainsi que je restai seule assise dans l'herbe. Je ne voyais pas vraiment le temps passer et réfléchissait plutôt sur ce qu'il venait de nous arriver. Je souris quand même en me disant que ses clients auraient pu être pire … En plus, il y avait Paul avec eux et, même si on ne s'était encore jamais parlé, autant dire que je ne regrettais vraiment pas tout ce qui nous était arrivé car je l'avais rencontré et, pour moi, j'avais fais dans la journée, deux rencontres inoubliables : le loup et Paul ...


	6. Un dîner enrichissant

C'est encore moi ! En ce moment, je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je fais qu'écrire ... Donc voici un autre chapitre que je modifierais peut-être un peu mais que je poste quand même pour avoir vos avis. Il ne se passe pas grands chose pour l'histoire en elle-même mais une fois encore on apprend des choses sur les personnages et même sur les Quileutes même si ce n'est pas plus important que ça ...

Luna : En fait, comme tu postes en tant que visiteur, il faut que l'auteur (moi x) ) approuve la review avant qu'elle ne soit postée et en fait je l'avais déjà lue ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste que j'ai complètement oublier de la poster ^^' Voilà, tout ça pour prouver une fois de plus que je suis complètement débile ... Je sais que l'histoire va doucement mais au moins maintenant je sais exactement le fin mot de l'histoire ! Et tu n'es pas prête de le connaître :-P

Pour répondre à ta question, évidemment que non, Paul a rien entendu puisqu'il était à l'intérieur avec les autres et que Léna était dehors, à un moment elle les regarde même donc personne n'entend sa conversation avec ses amis. Pour les questions n'hésite pas, au contraire, ça me prouve qu'y a au moins une personne qui s'intéresse à mon histoire et ça fait plaisir ^^. Merci vraiment et pour être franche, je relisais beaucoup au début mais là je fais plus attention quand j'écris la première fois alors il y a beaucoup moins de fautes x) Pour finir, repose toi bien pour te remettre de tes ... activités du week-end ;) A plus !

Pour raconter ma vie, je suis pas là jusqu'à vendredi et je n'ai pas d'ordi mais je pourrais toujours écrire, de toute façon j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 6 sur papier donc voili ...

Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à commenter!

**Chapitre V : Un dîner enrichissant**

- Léna ?

Je me retournai en entendant cette voix que je ne reconnaissais pas. Je fixai cette personne dans les yeux et me rendis compte qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre que de Paul. Je le regardais sans rien dire, ne trouvant pas mes mots. Après quelques instants, je réussis tout de même à prononcer doucement :

- Euh … Oui ?

- Tu … Tu viens ?

Je souris faiblement et me levai, cependant, je restai comme ça et ne bougeais pas. Il me fixa avec un regard interrogateur qui était vraiment mignon venant de sa part. Je le regardai droit dans les yeux une fois de plus avant de baisser le regard.

- Merci …

- Hein ?

- J'ai dis merci …

- Mais … Pourquoi ?

Je relevai le regard et remarquai qu'il avait l'air assez mal à l'aise.

- Je ne sais pas encore, _avouai-je_, mais merci quand même.

- Et bien … Euh … C'est … C'est rien …

J'adorais le voir mal à l'aise comme ça, ça le rendait encore plus beau ! Je sentais au fond de moi qu'il fallait que je le remercie et je devais bien avouer que je n'en connaissais vraiment pas la raison. Je lui fis un sourire timide qu'il me rendit tout aussi doucement. Soudain, j'entendis la voix de Seth :

- Léna, Paul, alors vous venez ?

Je sursautai pratiquement et me rapprochai, croyez le ou non, sans le faire exprès, de Paul qui lança un regard noir à un Seth triomphant.

- On arrive. _Grogna-t-il_

Je le regardai dans les yeux et rigolai légèrement.

- Aller viens on y va, _dit-il_

Je souris une nouvelle fois et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la maison. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Serguei me lança un regard assez bizarre que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à déchiffrer. Je penchais plutôt pour un regard désapprobateur mais j'y vis autre chose, peut-être de la peur ? Non, impossible … Il sembla reprendre contenance et me souris, comme si de rien n'était. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé que je sois seule avec Vadim et Karl avant, en plus je l'étais avec Seth il n'y avait pas longtemps. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme cela quand j'interagissais avec Paul ? Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'en parler, je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait le gêner avec lui …

Il m'appela et je m'assis à côté de lui et en face de Seth au bord de la table. A côté de celui-ci se trouvaient Embry puis Paul. J'avais plutôt une belle vue sur lui … Je pensais que ce n'était vraiment pas l'intention de Serguei mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre ! Jared se mit en bout de table à côté de nous et Sam et Emily étaient de l'autre côté.

Mais … Ils mangeaient comme quatre ces gars ! Je lançai un regard d'incompréhension à Serguei qui rigola et agita sa main dans un « laisse tomber » qui me fit sourire. Je souris aussi intérieurement en remarquant que Emily s'en fichait complètement et faisait comme si de rien n'était.

- Alors ? _Demanda soudain Seth_, dis-nous en un peu plus sur tes amis, comment ils sont et surtout quand et où tu les a rencontré ?

Je souris.

- Et bien … Je les ai rencontré là où on habitait à San Francisco, j'étais à la bibliothèque et je cherchais des livres sur l'histoire de France pour un exposé, la bibliothécaire était la mère de Karl. Ils étaient présents ce jour là, pour faire des recherches aussi et comme c'était un sujet qu'ils avaient déjà abordés, elle les a appelé pour qu'ils m'aident. C'est comme ça qu'on a sympathisé, en plus Vadim était russe et mon pays me manquait beaucoup alors j'étais moins dépaysé quand il était là …

- T'avais quel âge ?

- 12 ans, ils en avaient 15 et ils sont restés depuis les seules personnes avec qui j'ai réussi à créer un vrai lien d'amitié.

- Ah ouais quand même … Et maintenant ils sont où ?

- Toujours à San Francisco, Karl est infographiste de presse pour le 'San Francisco Chronicle' et Vadim est animateur sportif, principalement pour les jeunes.

- Ils ont de beaux métiers quand même !

- Ouais, c'est sûr. En plus, ils les aiment alors ils s'en sortent vraiment bien dans leur genre.

Soudain, mon frère intervint :

- Parle leur de Freyr, ça devrait les intéresser !

- Pourquoi ils s'y intéresseraient ?

- Je les connais … _dit-il mystérieusement._

Ils me lancèrent un regard interrogateur et je souris timidement :

- Et bien … Freyr est un chien-loup croisé husky, il a à peu près 5 ans et …

- Ah oui ? _Intervint Jared_, et il est comment au niveau du caractère ?

- Alors il est très gentil et joueur, avec nous en tous cas, il joue plutôt un rôle de chien de garde donc il peut assez agressif quand il veut …

- Ouaip ! _S'exclama mon frère_, mais le plus marrant c'est qu'il a toujours adoré Léna !

Ils échangèrent tous un regard plein de sous-entendus en souriant. C'était quoi le problème ? Pourquoi ça les intéressait autant de savoir que ce chien m'aimait bien ? Seth me sourit, ayant vu mon incompréhension et reprit :

- A part ça … Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Ben t'aimes quoi et pour les études t'as fais quoi ?

Je regardai Serguei en souriant, il savait très bien que j'étais bien porté sur le travail.

- Alors je m'intéresse aux légendes comme tu as pu le voir et à l'Histoire en général, surtout celle de mon pays.

- Ouais, vous avez une histoire intéressante …

- C'est sûr … J'aime aussi la littérature et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais je vais peut-être prendre des cours à domicile pour pouvoir suivre mon frère.

Ils regardèrent tous Serguei en haussant les sourcils. Il fit une tête assez marrante à voir qui ressemblait à un « j'y suis pour rien ! ». Je rigolai et repris :

- De toute façon, je préfère rester avec lui.

Ils sourirent.

- Et toi Serguei ? _Reprit Seth_

- Hein ? Oh bah moi … Je suis pas vraiment porté sur les études, j'étais pas un super élève pour être franc …

- Mais … Vous êtes vraiment frères et sœurs ?

- Bah oui, pourquoi ? _Dis-je d'une même voix avec mon frère_

- Vous vous rendez compte à quel point vous êtes différents ? Vous deux, c'est comme le jour et la nuit.

Je souris et regardai mon frère qui me fit un clin d'œil.

- Ouais mais c'est ce qui nous rends unique ! _S'exclama-t-il en me donnant un baiser sur la joue_

Je souris et demandai soudain :

- Et vous ?

- Quoi nous ?

- Ben … Vous faîtes quoi dans la vie ? Je pense que vous avez finis vos études, non ? Même si vous avez l'air jeune …

Ils sourirent et Jared me répondit, après avoir lancé un regard à Serguei. C'était quoi le problème avec ma question ?

- Paul et moi, on travaille chez un garagiste pas loin d'ici.

Je jetai un regard à Paul qui acquiesça en souriant faiblement.

- Embry et moi on travaille au restaurant de la Réserve. _Dit Seth_

Je regardai Embry qui me sourit timidement et baissa légèrement la tête. Il avait l'air plutôt timide, c'était trop mignon ! Même si je préférais toujours Paul …

- Emily travaille à mi-temps dans une agence immobilière et Samaide un des maçons de la Réserve.

Ils se regardèrent et, une fois de plus, je sentis qu'il y avait autre chose, que l'on ne me disait pas tout. Je décidai tout de même de ne poser aucune question, comme à mon habitude.

- Au fait ! Tu l'as commencé le livre que t'as acheté tout à l'heure ?

- Celui sur les légendes ?

- Ouais !

- Bien sûr et je l'adore ! Vos légendes sont vraiment fascinantes !

Tout à coup, je remarquai qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise et mon frère lança un regard assez bizarre à Seth qui fit une mine désolée. C'était quoi le problème encore ? Mais que se passait-il à la fin ! Je n'avais jamais posé de questions à mon frère parce que je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je sache mais là … Bon, je décidai tout de même de ne rien dire et de faire comme si de rien n'était de nouveau.

- Mais … Je ne l'ai pas encore finis, comme tu as pu le voir, il était très gros et, même si j'ai passé l'après-midi entière à le lire, je ne suis pas prête de le finir !

Il sourit tranquillement et s'exclama soudain :

- Et … A part ça t'as d'autres passions que l'Histoire ?

Hein ?! Pourquoi il changeait de sujet comme ça ! Je décidai tout de même de répondre calmement :

- J'aime bien la musique, tout comme Serguei même si on a pas les mêmes goûts.

- Ah ? Et tu joues d'un instrument ?

- Euh oui, je joue du piano.

Plusieurs regards intéressés se tournèrent vers moi. Seth reprit :

- Trop bien ! T'en as un ?

- Un synthétiseur oui, comme ça on peut l'emmener quand on déménage.

- Cool ! Tu nous montreras comment tu joues ?

- Euuh … Oui si tu veux …

Il rigola et c'est ainsi que le dîner continua sans encombres et sans nouveau moment de gêne que je n'aurais de toute façon pas compris.

Lorsque nous eûmes finis, Emily débarrassa avec Embry. Je décidai de les aider et elle me remercia chaleureusement. J'aimais bien Emily, on voyait que c'était le genre de fille naturelle qui ne se souciait pas de choses inutiles. Cependant, je me demandais toujours comme elle avait pu avoir cette cicatrice, elle était en forme de griffe donc le coupable était forcément un loup et, vu la taille, un des loups que j'avais vu ou de leur race du moins, je supposais qu'ils n'étaient pas que quatre.

Je discutais le temps de débarrasser avec eux pendant que les autres parlaient dehors. Embry était timide mais tellement gentil ! J'étais contente de voir qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de 'méchant' dans le groupe. Ils étaient tous gentils et de très bonne compagnie. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentis autant à l'aise avec des personnes autres que Karl et Vadim. J'étais vraiment contente ! Lorsque nous eûmes finis, nous continuâmes à discuter : Embry et Emily me parlaient de leur travail.

PDV de Serguei :

Je jetai un autre regard vers l'intérieur de la maison et vis Léna en train de discuter avec Embry et Emily. Je souris.

- En tous cas, j'ai passé une bonne soirée si on oublie la partie avec le vampire, _rigola Jared_. Ta sœur est vraiment intéressante, j'aime bien parler avec elle.

Je lui lançai un regard plein de sous-entendus en souriant, même si je savais qu'il s'était déjà imprégné. Il sourit et secoua la tête.

- Arrête, tu sais très bien que c'est Kim que j'aime !

Je souris, j'avais déjà rencontré cette jeune fille la dernière fois que j'étais venu. C'était une jeune fille vraiment mignonne et gentille, en plus elle aimait profondément Jared et c'était réellement réciproque. En même temps, il s'était imprégné alors bon …

- Il a raison, _intervint Sam_, je l'aime bien ta sœur.

Ils acquiescèrent sauf Paul qui baissa le regard, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Qu'il ne l'aimait pas ou que ça ne se limitait pas à un 'je l'aime bien' ?

- En plus, je la trouve vraiment à l'aise, tu nous avais dis qu'elle était associable et elle nous l'a confirmé mais pourtant …

- Ben … Pour tout vous avouer je la trouve aussi vraiment à l'aise, c'est rare venant d'elle, vous savez !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui mais voyez vraiment ça comme un compliment. Mais bon … Je vais faire attention parce qu'elle s'attache vraiment à n'importe qui … Vous vous rendez compte des clébards …

Jared me frappa doucement dans l'épaule et s'exclama en souriant :

- Non mais oh ! Les 'clébards' viennent de vous sauver la vie alors la ramène pas trop !

Je rigolai avec eux.

- D'ailleurs, encore merci pour tout à l'heure les gars !

- Bah de rien !

- Et au fait, j'ai oublié de vous demander, ils sont où les autres ?

- Jacob, Léah et Quil sont allés poursuivre un vampire pas loin de Seattle, il avait fais beaucoup de victimes alors ça devenait vraiment urgent. _M'expliqua Jared_

- Vous vous aventurez vraiment loin en ce moment !

- On est obligé ! On a peu d'alliés alors on doit se débrouiller mais on ne fait plus que défendre Forks, on s'occupe aussi des villes aux alentours maintenant qu'on est plus expérimentés.

- C'est bien … Je vais vous aider, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'a appelé !

Nous rigolâmes et discutâmes pendant quelques temps avant que je ne me rendre compte qu'il était une heure du matin et que j'étais complètement … Mort, comme qui dirait donc je décidai qu'il était temps pour nous de rentrer. J'appelai Léna et nous partîmes après leur avoir dis au revoir et les avoir remercié.

PDV de Léna :

Lorsque nous partîmes, je jetai un dernier regard derrière moi et remarquai que Paul me fixait toujours. Je lui souris timidement et rougis un peu quand je vis Seth lui dire quelque chose en lui donnant un coup de coude, ça sentait la vanne un peu nulle ça … Je crus même entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « arrête de baver » mais je souhaitais tellement que mon attirance pour lui soit réciproque que j'avais peut-être rêvé ...


	7. Des comportements étranges

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau nouveau chapitre ! Donc comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez avec les défauts et les qualités, essayez au moins d'en trouver une s'il vous plait avant de m'incendier si vous comptez le faire x) Ceci dit, c'est jamais arrivé et je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé et qui suivent cette histoire, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer. Désolé si jamais il y a des fautes et il doit sûrement y en avoir ^^

Je repars lundi pour 3 semaines et je ne suis pas sûre de poster un autre chapitre d'ici là mais je vais essayer, voir si je trouve l'inspiration.

Comme pour avant, j'ai fait quelque chose sur polyvore, ça m'éclate d'imaginer ça, une fois encore, ne faites pas attention au prix et faites pas gaffe si jamais il y a des fautes de goût ...

Voici le lien : www . polyvore / cgi / set?id=91037615&.locale=fr (enlevez les espaces)

Voili c'est tout, bonne lecture à tous !

PS : Le titre du chapitre sur la barre n'est pas entier parce que cela ne rentrait pas, le vrai est celui que vous voyez en dessous.

**Chapitre VI : Des comportements étranges et une bonne réponse**

PDV Serguei :

- Alors ? Tu les trouves comment ? _Demandai-je à ma sœur _

- Ils sont gentils, je les aime bien !

- Ouais j'ai remarqué ! Tu m'as épaté, c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi peu timide avec des gens que tu ne connais pas.

- Pour être franche je ne sais pas trop pourquoi … Je me sens juste bien quand je suis avec eux. Toi par contre t'as l'air de bien les connaître.

- Ah … Oui bah bien sûr vu que j'y suis resté trois semaines la dernière fois … Et puis on a gardé contact …

Est-ce que je devais lui parler de Paul ? Mmmh … Non, pas pour l'instant … Je préférais d'abord vérifier son point de vue à lui avant de demander à ma sœur.

En tout cas, je trouvais qu'elle l'avait plutôt bien pris … Après tout, elle avait été attaqué par un vampire. Bon nombres de gens que je connaissais seraient devenus fous mais elle … Je souris intérieurement, si ça se trouvait, elle était aussi folle que moi en réalité, ça c'était ma sœur !

PDV Léna :

Nous suivîmes le chemin de terre que nous avait indiqué Emily pendant une dizaine de minutes avant que je ne reconnaisse la grande rue dans laquelle se trouvait la maison que nous avions loué. Alors que j'aperçus notre « chez-nous », mon frère repris joyeusement :

- En tout cas, ils nous ont sauvés !

Je rêvais où il parlait de ...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Y avait rien à grailler à la maison ! _Rigola-t-il_

Ah non ...

Je secouai la tête en souriant alors que mon frère sortais la clé.

Je l'embrassais avant d'aller directement dans ma chambre, trop épuisée pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que dormir. Je me changeai rapidement et m'effondrai sur le lit. Avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil, j'eus tout de même le temps de sourire en pensant à une certaine personne et un certain loup …

_Le lendemain :_

Je me réveillai doucement et jetai un regard à mon portable posé sur la table de nuit. Il était 10h00, donc plutôt tôt, je pourrais peut-être aller faire un tour autour de la maison. Il faisait jour et il devait y avoir des gens dans la rue, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais seule en forêt durant la nuit, je ne risquais. Enfin … C'était une supposition …

Je me levai doucement, je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas y aller fort de bon matin … Je m'habillai toujours aussi lentement en mettant la bague que mon frère m'avait offerte à mon anniversaire avant d'aller déjeuner légèrement. Je décidai tout de même de laisser un mot à Serguei avant de sortir. Je trouvai un morceau de papier et un stylo et écris :

_Je suis sortie me promener, j'ai mon tel donc appelle s'il y a un soucis. Bisous JTM Léna_

J'entrais discrètement dans la chambre de mon frère, évitant de regarder autour de moi au cas où il n'avait pas rangé ses armes, et posai doucement le papier sur la table de nuit en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Serguei. Je ressorti tout aussi discrètement, attrapai mon portable dans ma chambre, mon sac et le double des clés qu'il m'avait donné la veille avant de sortir.

J'avais bien fait de mettre ma veste, l'air était frais le matin à Forks … Je me demandais quand même si cette période de la journée n'y était pas pour rien, si ce n'était pas en réalité le climat habituel.

Je commençai à marcher le long de la rue, respirant à plein poumons cet air frais mais pourtant si pur. C'était pour cela que je préférais les petites villes même si beaucoup étaient quand même bien polluées. Enfin bref, je sortis mon mp3 et me mis à écouter la musique en marchant. Je regardais bien avant de tourner pour éviter de me perdre et continuais de me promener.

Je décidais d'emprunter le chemin menant à la plage; et oui, je pouvais remercier les panneaux qui me guidaient. Sur le chemin, j'aperçus de loin Emily qui parlait avec un homme en fauteuil roulant. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une conversation sérieuse car ces deux-là avaient un visage vraiment grave et je remarquai aussi que, de loin, on aurait dis qu'ils chuchotaient. D'accord, ça au moins c'était clair, non seulement c'était une discussion important mais en plus elle était secrète, encore un mystère …

J'éteignis mon mp3, puisque j'étais sur le même trottoir qu'eux, je ne pouvais pas changer pour ne pas les déranger ou pour les éviter, cela ferait beaucoup trop suspect, la honte … Dès que Emily m'aperçus, elle sembla soudain … comment dire … mal à l'aise ? Mais pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? Elle lança un regard crispé à l'homme en fauteuil roulant qui lui lança un regard grave en retour. Quoi ? Je ne devais pas rencontrer cet homme où quoi ? Il lui murmura quelque chose que, évidemment, je n'entendis pas et elle acquiesça.

Lorsque j'arrivais près d'eux, Emily me salua.

- Salut Léna, alors comment tu vas ?

- Hum … Bien et toi ?

- Super euh … Ton … Ton frère n'est pas avec toi ?

Pourquoi il devrait être avec moi ? Je suis grande, non ? Enfin … Presque …

- Ben … Non il dormait encore alors euh … Je suis allée me promener toute seule. Il y a un problème ?

- Hein ? Oh non non aucun !

Oh que si il y en avait un … C'était impossible que quelqu'un ait un réaction comme celle-là si tout allait bien. Elle semblait encore plus mal à l'aise qu'avant alors que l'homme en fauteuil roulant intervint :

- Bonjour, tu es Léna, la sœur de Serguei c'est bien ça ?

Je lui serrai la main en acquiesçant. Il continua :

- Enchanté, je suis Billy Black

- De même monsieur Black.

- Je t'en prie appelle moi Bill.

Je lui souris en le remerciant mais Emily était toujours assez nerveuse, elle dit soudain :

- C'est le père de Jacob, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, tu as dû entendre parler de lui hier.

- Ah si je me souviens.

Elle sembla tout à coup se raidir encore plus, on aurait dis qu'elle se rappelait soudain de quelque chose d'important. Mais qu'avaient-ils dis hier pour qu'elle soit si mal à l'aise à l'idée que Serguei ne soit pas avec moi ? Bill la regarda avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

- Alors, quand êtes-vous arrivé ?

- Hier seulement mais ça va, on va vite s'y habituer.

Il sourit, il essayait de détourner la conversation, bien joué en tout cas, bravo ! Emily s'excusa et entra dans un magasin légèrement plus loin, prétextant des 'courses urgentes'. Il la regarda s'éloigner avec un air … approbateur ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait ici ...

- Et tu as déjà un peu visité la ville ?

- Pas vraiment en fait … J'ai juste eu le temps de voir un peu les alentours.

- Pour l'instant cela te plait ?

- Pour être franche … Oui beaucoup ! J'adore cette ville et, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, elle est magnifique. Vous avez de la chance de vivre près d'une forêt, elle est très jolie et … vivifiante pour ainsi dire.

- C'est gentil … Tu y es déjà allée ?

- Où ça ?

- Dans la forêt.

- Ah ! Oui avec mon frère hier soir, j'ai vraiment adoré, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de villes et je trouve ça vraiment super.

- Et la forêt ? Vous avez vu des animaux ?

Je rêvais là ou il essayait de me faire dire quelque chose ? Bon tant pis …

- Non, on ne s'est pas enfoncé assez profondément pour les voir. Il y en a beaucoup ?

- Cela dépend des périodes … Mais fais quand même attention, certains sont dangereux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'irais jamais toute seule. Je préfère être paranoïaque pour être franche.

Il rigola.

- Oui, j'imagine !

Je souris alors qu'Emily revint. Soudain, mon téléphone sonna et je vis que c'était Serguei. Je relevai le regard vers les deux Quileutes qui me regardaient avec interrogation.

- C'est mon frère, _souris-je_

Elle sembla soudain soulagée alors que je répondis :

- Allo ?

- Allo Léna ?! T'es où ?!

- Wow calme-toi, je suis près de la plage dans la Réserve, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Reste là j'arrive ! C'est où exactement ?

- Tu suis le chemin à partir de chez nous c'est pas très loin mais calme-toi, je ne suis pas seule si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Il y eut … Comment dire un blanc plus ou moins long avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Ah ? …. Euh … Qui est avec toi ?

- Emily et Bill Black, il me semble que tu le connais.

- Ah d'accord ! Euh … Oui je le connais, je … j'arrive !

- Ok si tu veux, à tout de suite.

- Ouais …

Il raccrocha et je regardais mon téléphone avec incompréhension.

- Hum … Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda Emily_

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse mais je répondis tout de même :

- Serguei voulait savoir où j'étais, il va me rejoindre.

- Ah d'accord …

Elle savait exactement ce qui se passait et cela me frustrait encore plus parce que je ne comprenais rien à la situation. Pourquoi le fait que je sois seule était un problème si important ?

Je discutais encore un peu avec eux avant qu'ils ne fixent quelqu'un derrière moi, je me retournais et vis mon frère qui arrivait. Il marchait très vite et je remarquai qu'il ralentit le pas et fit comme si de rien n'était lorsqu'il nous aperçut. Lorsqu'il arriva près de nous, il dit légèrement essoufflé :

- Salut ! Alors Emily et Bill comment vous allez ce matin ?

C'était une blague ou quoi … Il croyait vraiment que j'étais assez bête pour ne pas me rendre compte du fait qu'il ne voulais pas me laisser seule …

Les deux Quileutes acquiescèrent en souriant. Il se retourna subitement vers moi et me dit nerveusement en essayant de garder son calme, oui je le connaissais bien mon frère mine de rien :

- T'aurais dû me dire que tu sortais.

- J'allais pas te réveiller ! Et puis, je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais j'ai 19 ans, pas 5, je peux quand même marcher toute seule dans la rue sans avoir besoin qu'on me tienne la main, tu sais …

- Ouais … Désolé c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à oublier … _sourit-il_

J'avais vraiment la désagréable impression qu'il me prenait réellement pour une imbécile …

- Tu sais quoi … Puisque tu es là, on n'a qu'à aller à la plage ensemble, comme ça je pourrais pas me perdre au moins …

Le pire c'était que ce n'étais pas ironique, j'étais réellement capable de me perdre ...

- Hein ? Euh, ouais bien sûr !

Je me tournai vers Emily et Bill :

- Bon et bien, ravie de vous avoir rencontrer, bonne journée et à la prochaine.

Il me dirent au revoir en souriant et je commençais doucement à m'éloigner mais je remarquai aussi que Serguei leur murmura rapidement quelques mots que je n'entendis pas, bien entendu. Il me rejoignit rapidement et mit un bras autour de mon épaule.

- Alors ? Bien dormi ?

- Super mais pas autant que toi, apparemment.

- Ooh c'est petit ça ! _Rigola-t-il_

- Sinon c'est quoi le problème ?

- Hein ? Quel problème ?

Je décidais d'être franche avec lui, je ne comprenais à ce qu'il se passait et j'avais vraiment la désagréable impression qu'on me cachait beaucoup de choses.

- Emily était mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle a vu que j'étais toute seule et elle m'a même demandé si tu n'étais pas avec moi alors que je ne fais pas spécialement vieille mais elle sait quand même que je suis majeure, elle me connait un minimum. Et puis je suis sûre que dès que tu as vu que je n'étais pas à la maison, tu as tout de suite paniqué et que tu t'es réveillé à, _je jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable_, 10h53 exactement.

- Hein ?

- C'est l'heure exacte à laquelle tu m'as appelé.

- Ah … Bah tu sais …

- Je ne te demande pas de tout me dire, simplement ce que j'ai besoin de savoir pour éviter de nous mettre en danger.

Il me regarda soudain très étonné par ma réaction, je devais bien avouer que j'étais moi-même surprise par ce que je venais de dire. Je l'avais fait instinctivement sans réfléchir mais j'avais vraiment besoin de savoir au moins ce qui les rendait à ce point mal à l'aise.

- Wow … Si je m'attendais à ça … Bon autant être franc, tu ne dois en aucun cas être seule.

- Quoi … C'est tout ?

- Bah ouais, pourquoi tu croyais quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas mais ça c'est vraiment tour bête, tu aurais pu me le dire avant !

Il commença subitement à rire.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi je te fais rire ?

- Je ne m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu me sortes ça.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Il hésita un instant et fit clairement semblant de réfléchir avant de lancer joyeusement :

- A ce que tu me crie dessus tout d'abord et … Je sais pas, que tu me frappes peut-être.

- Comme si je t'avais déjà frappé ! Et puis même si je voulais, tu fais 20 centimètre et 20 kilos de plus que moi alors … Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir me battre contre toi ! En plus, t'es mon frère ! _Finis-je avec un clin d'œil _

Il se contenta de continuer de rigoler. Je mis mes mains dans les poches pour me réchauffer un peu et nous continuâmes à marcher tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant que mon frère ne me guide vers un chemin de pierres.

- Regarde, c'est là la plage.

Je jetai un coup d'œil en face de moi et sourit.

- C'est vraiment beau. Ça ne ressemble pas aux plages de San Francisco.

- Non c'est plus … sauvage mais dans le bon sens pour une fois. _Rigola-t-il_

Il m'emmena et nous marchâmes le long de la plage vide, mon frère se retourna soudain vers moi et me fit légèrement sursauter :

- Eh Léna !

- Wow, quoi ?

- J'ai oublié de t'en parler hier ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

- Ah ? Vas-y.

- Tu te souviens de notre oncle Roman ?

- Le frère de maman ?

- Lui-même ! Et ben j'ai réussi à retrouver son numéro il n'y a pas longtemps.

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé mais … Il ne l'avait pas ?

- Ben en fait la police n'a voulu donner aucune coordonnée, même aux membres de la famille.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'es sûre que tu veux savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça, oui bien sûr !

- Et bien comme ils ne connaissaient pas les circonstances de l'accident, ils ont préféré jouer la sécurité.

Je baissai les yeux et sourit tristement, inutile de me rappeler que nous n'avons jamais eu aucun indice sur l'accident, j'étais sûre que mes parents conduisaient bien mais comme on disait, un accident était vite arrivé.

- Ok … Et ?

- Ah oui ! Et je l'ai appelé, il était très content d'avoir de nos nouvelles, il va bientôt nous rejoindre à Forks !

- Cool !

Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas réellement si c'était une bonne idée, oncle Roman a toujours été mystérieux et sa relation avec maman était assez tendue … Mais bon, mine de rien j'étais contente, il était la seule famille qu'il nous restait puisque papa n'avait plus personne à part nous.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir …

- Ah si si, je me souviens juste qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec maman.

- J'y crois pas, tu te souviens de ça ?

- Bah ouais quand même. _Souris-je_

- C'est vrai mais il reste notre oncle, tu l'aimais bien il me semble, non ?

- C'est sûr, il arrive quand ?

- Dans une semaine à peu près.

- Génial !

Nous continuâmes de nous promener en discutant, marchant le long de la plage puis faisant demi-tour pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que mon frère ne change de sujet.

- Bon, on y va ?

- Ouais si tu veux, on y retournera ?

- Bien sûr, t'en fais pas !

Je souris et nous fîmes demi-tour, j'entendis soudain des voix masculines de loin. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite en face de ces personnes qui s'avéraient être les Quileutes. Je remarquai que Paul et Jared n'étaient pas avec eux, j'avais retenu de la veille qu'ils travaillaient au même endroit donc je supposais qu'ils étaient en train de bosser … Donc il y avait Sam, Seth, Embry mais je ne reconnaissais qu'eux deux, il y avait aussi deux autres jeunes hommes dont l'un était vraiment impressionnant et une femme. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à leur hauteur, mon frère sourit :

- Salut les gars !

- Hey ! _S'exclama le plus grand_. Emily nous a dit qu'on te trouverais là.

- Vous voulez me parler ?

- Ouaip !

- Ok aucun soucis. _Il s'arrête un instant. _Ah mais vous connaissez pas encore ma petite sœur. Donc je vous présente Léna.

- Salut ! Je suis Jacob, je crois que tu as croisé mon père tout à l'heure.

- Ah oui, c'est Billy Black ?

- Ouais, enchanté !

- De même. _Souris-je._

Mon frère reprit :

- Lui c'est Quil.

- Salut !

Je lève la main et lui sourit.

- Et la SEULE fille, c'est Léah, d_it-il avec un regard plein de sous-entendus à celle-ci._

- Fais gaffe toi tu sais de quoi je suis capable ! _Intervint-elle avec un regard noir plutôt gentil vu le genre de fille, ce à quoi mon frère sourit, fier de son effet. _Bref, bonjour Léna, ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Je lance à mon frère un regard désespéré et sourit à Léah qui me le rend faiblement. Elle avait l'air un peu méfiante comme ça mais j'étais sûre que j'allais adorer cette fille, elle avait comment dire … Du chien …

Les autres gars que je connaissais déjà levèrent la main en guise de bonjour et je leur sourit doucement.

Un silence s'installa et je me sentis une fois de plus de trop, ça arrivait beaucoup ces temps-ci … Nous étions au début de la plage près du chemin en pierres alors je pouvais bien me promener pendant qu'ils discutaient. Je savais que ceux que je venait de rencontrer faisaient partie de ses 'clients', c'était évident. Ils avaient le même type de physique que les autres gars.

- Bon, je vais un peu me promener … Sur la plage, _ajoutai-je en voyant la tête de mon frère._

- Ah ? Euuh … Ok …

Je souris et lui fis un regard qui voulait clairement dire « ne fais pas comme si cela t'étonnait ». Je fis demi-tour mais j'entendis soudain Seth :

- Attends, je viens avec toi.

Je me retournai et je devais avouer que j'étais très surprise, pourquoi n'avait-il pas besoin de parler avec mon frère ? Peut-être qu'il savait déjà ce que mon frère ignorait, je pourrais aussi dire qu'il m'avait pris en pitié mais bon tant pis, au moins, j'aurais de la compagnie.

Je souris et l'attendis alors qu'il se dirigeait vers moi. Lorsqu'il passa près de mon frère, celui-ci dit, à moitié sérieux :

- Et pas de bêtises, hein ? Elle a 19 ans ma sœur.

Je me retournais subitement et lança joyeusement :

- Et elle est grande et peut être avec qui elle veut donc tu n'as rien à dire !

Les Quileutes rigolèrent et Léah dit calmement avec un regard noir à mon frère qui tira puérilement la langue :

- Vas-y c'est bien, ne te laisse pas faire.

Je lui souris et rigolai alors que je fis une nouvelle fois demi-tour pour marcher avec Seth. Celui-ci me regardait en souriant bêtement et, en croisant son regard, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Et toi tu ne dis rien, tu n'as pas intérêt à mal interpréter ce que je viens de dire.

- Mais j'ai encore rien fais !

- Continue, _rigolai-je_

C'était incroyable à quel point j'étais à l'aise avec eux, particulièrement Seth, je n'étais pas attirée par lui dans un certain sens auquel vous pensez tous mais je le considérais déjà comme un ami. J'étais moi-même surprise par la façon dont je parlais en leur présence, j'étais … Moi-même et pas cette pauvre fille timide que tout le monde voyait.

Il rigola avant de s'exclamer :

- De toute façon je sais très bien que c'est pas moi qui t'intéresse.

J'étais si transparente ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Oh ça va fais pas l'innocente, tu crois vraiment que j'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu regardais Paul ?

Je baissai rapidement le regard en rougissant.

- Seth ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr !

- Non mais … Vraiment confiance ? _Dis-je en levant le regard et le fixant droit dans les yeux._

Il me sourit gentiment, je pensais qu'il avait compris ce que je voulais dire.

- Ouaip ! Tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux et ça restera entre nous.

- Merci … D'abord, c'était vraiment tant évident que ça ?

- Pour être honnête, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne rien voir.

- Ah carrément … Il l'a remarqué ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Je me répète mais t'es pas discrète !

- C'est que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude pour être franche, _dis-je en fixant la mer_

- Comment ça ?

- Ça reste entre nous ?

- Ouais t'inquiète, je t'ai dis que tu pouvais me faire confiance !

- Ben en fait je n'ai jamais eu de petit-ami.

Il agrandit les yeux et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, il s'arrêta même de marcher en me fixant. Je rougis légèrement.

- Non mais quand tu dis jamais c'est … Jamais ?!

- Non …

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- C'est si étonnant que ça ?

- Ben ouais ! T'es vraiment jolie comme fille et puis t'es intelligente, t'as de la culture et tout ça …

J'avais l'impression d'entendre Karl et Vadim, c'était gentil de leur part à tous les trois en tout cas.

- Merci, c'est sympa …

- C'est la vérité surtout ! Je ne suis pas en train de te draguer, ne t'inquiète pas mais vraiment je n'imaginais pas ça pour une fille comme toi. Et …

- Vas-y, au point où on en est tu sais. _Souris-je_

- Le problème venait d'où si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais été intéressé à proprement parlé.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je repris :

- Bien sûr, j'ai déjà trouvé des garçons beaux où intelligents où même les deux mais je ne me suis jamais intéressé à eux dans ce sens là. C'est la première fois que ça arrive et le plus étonnant c'est que je ne le connais qu'à peine.

- Ah ouais d'accord …

- Je te jure c'est la première fois qu'un garçon m'intéresse comme ça. Mais vraiment c'est important, tu ne dis rien à personne.

Il lève sa main gauche et met l'autre sur son cœur.

- Juré, tu peux compter sur moi !

Je souris et m'assis dans le sable. Il se mit à côté de moi, je me mis à fixer la mer pendant quelques instants avant de me tourner vers lui.

- Et … Est-ce que … Enfin …

- Tu veux savoir si c'est réciproque ?

- Oui …

- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu dois laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

Il avait souris en disant cela, ça voulait dire qu'il était intéressé lui aussi ?! Touché Seth merci c'était la bonne réponse ! Je me remis à regarder au loin et souris bêtement.

- T'as l'air stupide quand tu fais cette tête tu le sais ça ? _Dit-il soudain joyeusement._

- Et oh pas plus que toi !

Nous rigolâmes ensemble alors que j'entendis la voix de mon frère, les autres revenait vers nous :

- Alors vous parlez de quoi ?

Je lançai un regard à Seth puis nous dîmes d'une même voix :

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu sache !

Les autres rigolèrent, c'étaient vrai que notre phrase avait été dite en parfaite harmonie, wow …

Seth se leva et me tendit sa main, je la pris et il m'aida à me relever. C'était incroyable à quel point il était chaud, en plus il avait une force assez impressionnante, je n'étais pas très lourde non plus mais là …

Les autres étaient un peu plus loin derrière mon frère et celui-ci se retourna :

- Bon, vous m'excuserez mais faut que j'aille faire les courses ! Y a rien à grailler chez nous donc ça devient un peu urgent, là !

Il sourirent et Jacob, si je me souvenais bien, secoua la tête.

- Alors toi tu ne changeras jamais !

- Un problème peut-être ?

- Oh non, non.

Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussais à intervenir avec autant de monde que je connaissais à peine, mais j'oubliais ma timidité et lançai :

- Tu peux le dire qu'il est complètement débile, n'ai pas honte !

Ils rigolèrent et mon frère se retourna vers moi avec un air faussement outré.

- Non mais oh ! Je te rappelle que tu vis avec moi, toi !

Soudain, Seth passa un bras autour de mon épaule et me sourit :

- S'il te vire un jour, t'aura qu'à m'appeler.

Je rigolai :

- Ouais merci j'y penserais.

Mon frère semblait surpris par la réaction de Seth, et encore plus par la mienne mais je ne décelai aucun signe hostile dans son comportement. En temps normal, il aurait fais une tête du genre « ne touche pas à ma petite sœur » mais là, rien. Soit il avait une confiance aveugle en Seth, soit il savait qu'il n'était pas intéressé par moi ou peut-être même les deux.

Les autres me regardaient … avec intérêt ?! Ça c'était bizarre …

Jacob s'avança soudain :

- Bah tu sais quoi Serguei, ça te dérange si on t'emprunte un peu ta sœur ? Elle n'a qu'à rester avec nous puisque tu vas aller faire joujou dans les magasins.

- Oh crois-moi, je m'en passerais bien mais c'est ok enfin … Si Léna est d'accord.

Tous les regards se tournèrent soudain vers moi. Vous connaissez CE moment où on ne se sentais pas, mais alors pas du tout, observée ? Je souris légèrement :

- Bien sûr pas de soucis, merci pour ton invitation.

Serguei sourit légèrement et s'approcha de moi en regardant sa montre.

- Bon, il est 11h45 et si je veux pas en avoir pour l'après-midi, j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher. Ça te dérange pas que je t'abandonne Léna ?

- Non t'inquiète, tu sais très bien que faire les courses, c'est le truc que je déteste le plus au monde.

Il rigola et me donna un baiser sur la joue avant de nous faire un signe de la main et de partir.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouva seule avec les Quileutes. Si on m'avait dis ça lorsque je m'étais levé ce matin, je ne l'aurais pas cru mais j'y étais … Bon, ce n'était pas grave, ils étaient gentils et puis j'étais assez proche de Seth même si je ne le connaissais que depuis la veille.

Jacob s'approcha de moi et entama la conversation :

- Alors … T'aimes surfer ?


	8. Une révélation plus qu'évidente

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà une dernière fois avant de partir pour 3 semaines. Tu vois Luna, j'ai bossé et même recommencé le chapitre mais au final, j'ai réussi à le finir à temps pour pouvoir le poster avant de partir ;D

Donc ... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire ... Dans ce chapitre il y a trois points de vue différents en plus de celui du perso principal dont un très court. Dîtes-moi si vous trouvez que je change trop mais c'est pour vous aider à mieux comprendre l'histoire, que vous pensiez pas à un nouveau mystère alors que c'est tout bête, vous verrez vers la fin du chapitre. Que dire d'autre ... Oui, on a du nouveau du côté de ses amis et je me suis éclaté quand j'ai décris la scène, vous allez comprendre. ;) J'espère que vous comprendrez le titre du chapitre, il fallait que je le mette même si c'était évident étant donné le type de sujet.

Voilà c'est tout, bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et qui suivent l'histoire. Bonnes vacances à tous et bon courage à ceux qui bossent ;)

**Chapitre VII : Une révélation plus qu'évidente**

Nous discutâmes un peu sur la plage, nous nous arrêtions de temps en temps quand Seth se faisait poursuivre par Jacob parce qu'il l'avait chambré, même si c'était parfois le contraire.

J'en apprenais de plus en plus sur eux et leur caractère, une fois encore, ils étaient tous gentils, Léah était vraiment très réservé mais elle était quand même vraiment sympa. Pour être franche, j'espérais que Karl et Vadim allait réussir à prendre des congés et venir à Forks. Je me languissais qu'ils rencontrent ces gens parce que … ça allait faire des étincelles mais ils allaient vraiment bien s'entendre. Mon ami russe ressemblait plutôt à Seth, c'était peut-être d'ailleurs pour cela que je m'entendais aussi bien avec lui, il me rappelait mon meilleur ami.

Soudain, je vis des personnes, trois, qui nous rejoignaient. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à notre hauteur, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait de Paul, Jared et une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas.

- Salut ! _S'exclama Jared._

- Tiens donc … Si ce n'est pas les seuls mecs qui se débrouillent pour bosser un dimanche.

- On s'en serait bien passé ! _Répondit Paul en lançant un regard nerveux à Jacob qui rigolait._

Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte, ou bien se rappeler, que j'étais là car il me fixa quelques instants avant de tourner rapidement la tête.

- Ben quoi qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Jared rigola doucement en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- On va dire qu'on a eu un mec particulièrement énervant, il voulait absolument qu'on répare sa voiture tout de suite mais on pouvait pas vu qu'on est le seul garage ouvert le dimanche matin on était débordé. Je crois bien que Paul a failli lui exploser la tête contre le mur. _Finit-il en rigolant_

Paul lui jeta un regard avant de souffler et de mettre les mains dans les poches. Je souris en entendant cela, j'imaginais très bien la scène en fait …

- Ah Léna, je te présente Kim, tu ne dois pas encore la connaître.

Je souris en saluant la jeune fille, celle-ci me souris puis me détailla quelques instants avant de lancer.

- Tu es vraiment la sœur biologique de Serguei ?

Je rigolai en me souvenant que notre ressemblance n'était pas vraiment frappante.

- Oui mais c'est c'est sûr que ce n'est pas évident pour tout le monde !

Elle rit avec les autres mais j'entendis soudain mon portable vibrer. Il s'agissait d'un message de Karl suivi de … une vidéo ? Je lus tout d'abord le message :

_Et c'est lui ton meilleur ami ? _

_Signé : le type trempé qui vient une nouvelle fois de se faire catalogué par les voisins_

Je regardai mon écran avec interrogation avant d'allumer la vidéo. J'avais coupé le son mais ce que je vis me fis éclater de rire. Je me rappelai soudain que je n'étais pas seule et rougis légèrement.

- Euh … _Je regardai Jared puisqu'il le connaissait,_ c'est juste Karl qui vient de m'envoyer une vidéo des exploits de Vadim.

- Qui c'est ? _Intervint Jacob_

- Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Mais venez, je vous montre la vidéo, vous allez comprendre.

Jacob rigola avec un « je m'attends au pire » et je mis la vidéo en plein écran.

- Au fait, juste pour les présentations, ils ont un chien qui s'appelle Freyr, c'est un chien-loup croisé husky qui n'est pas vraiment obéissant, vous allez comprendre pourquoi je vous dis ça et … Ah oui ! Les yeux de Vadim sont des vrais, il ne porte pas de lentilles.

Ils me regardèrent avec interrogation. Je leur souris en leur disant qu'ils verraient. Puisque j'y étais, autant les décrire.

Vadim avait des cheveux bruns légèrement plus foncés que les miens et plus courts que ceux de Serguei, ils lui arrivaient à peu près jusqu'au milieu de la nuque et, à l'inverse de mon frère, ceux-ci ne lui tombaient pas devant les yeux. Il était grand mais quand même moins que les Quileutes, j'aurais dis 1m80 à peu près … Pour ses yeux … Ils étaient vairons et j'avais mis du temps à comprendre que c'était naturel, il avait un œil bleu gris et l'autre noisette, le mélange était bizarre mais ça lui allait bien. Il avait un style de surfeur qui plaisait beaucoup aux filles et il aimait draguer mais ne sortait quand même pas avec n'importe qui.

Enfin Karl, il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux courts tout aussi foncés un peu comme les Quileutes, il avait une légère barbe qu'il ne rasait que lorsqu'elle devenait trop longue. C'était comique parce qu'il était le stéréotype même des rappeurs afro-américain et Vadim l'appelait souvent « Snoop Dogg » lorsqu'il voulait l'embêter mais bon, mon meilleur ami était quand même plus beau que ce rappeur que mon frère adorait. Donc il s'habillait comme un rappeur, sauf pour aller travailler parce que débarquer au siège du 'San Francisco Chronicle' habillé comme ça … On allait dire que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée du monde.

Voilà pour leur description. J'appuyai sur le bouton de lecture et on vit le sol du jardin de leur maison qu'ils avaient en colocation. La vidéo se 'tourna' pour ainsi dire et je vis mon meilleur ami en train de sourire.

_- Tu sais quoi Léna, je vais enregistrer ce que fait ton cher meilleur ami et te l'envoyer, je suis sûr que tu vas rigoler. De toutes façons plus rien ne t'étonne maintenant avec tout ce qu'il nous a fait ce con !_

Je souris en même temps que les Quileutes.

_- Donc !_

On voyait qu'il marchait et nous vîmes rapidement le fond de leur jardin. Il avait plu peu de temps auparavant à San Francisco et le sol était boueux à un certain endroit où on voyait clairement que la terre avait été retournée puisqu'ils avaient de la pelouse dans leur jardin. On aperçut enfin Freyr qui était assis et bougeait joyeusement la queue, Karl recula légèrement pour que nous puissions voir entièrement la scène. Vadim pointait son doigt vers son chien qui était littéralement couvert de boue et trempé.

_- Toi ! S'écria-t-il_

Le chien se secoua soudain et Vadim se retrouva rapidement mouillé.

_- Je vais te …_

Il s'apprêta à sauter sur le chien qui fit un bond en arrière pour l'éviter et il se retrouva à genou par terre dans la boue. Il se retourna soudain vers Karl, Jacob me dit qu'il avait soudain compris pourquoi je lui avais dis que les yeux de Vadim étaient réels.

_- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu … Eh mais tu filmes ?!_

_- Ouaip ! Et je vais envoyer ça à Léna mon pote !_

_- Quoi ?! Mais t'es dégueulasse ! Viens m'aider plutôt, non ?! _

_- A faire quoi ?_

_- D'après toi ! Je me vengerai Karl, crois moi, fais pas le con !_

_- Na, tu t'en charges très bien à ma place._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que … Eh !_

Vadim s'arrêta soudain et sourit de façon très sournoise. Il se releva, trempé et couvert de boue et ouvrit ses bras.

_- Viens ici toi …_

Karl recula, toujours avec son portable dans la main.

_- Non .. Vadim fais pas ça …_

_- Je vais me gêner tiens !_

Mon meilleur ami s'élança soudain à la poursuite de mon autre 'frère de cœur', la vidéo changea rapidement d'angle et bougea de droite à gauche. On devinait facilement que Karl cavalait avec Vadim à ses trousses.

On entendit clairement « t'es vraiment un connard ! » avant que la vidéo ne finisse.

Je souris et relevai le regard vers les Quileutes qui rigolaient. Jared intervint :

- Ah ouais, tu t'étais pas foutu de nous en nous disant qu'ils étaient fous ! C'est bien lui le chien dont nous parlait ton frère hier ? Celui qui t'adore ?

- Ouaip !

- Il a l'air gentil quand même.

- Avec les gens qu'il aime bien, il l'est toujours mais avec les inconnus et ceux qu'il n'aime pas , c'est une autre histoire …

Ils rigolèrent alors que Jacob reprit la conversation que nous avions plus tôt.

- Donc … Ils aiment surfer ?

- Oh oui ! C'est eux qui m'ont appris. Ils pourront peut-être bientôt venir à Forks donc vous pourrez en faire avec eux si vous voulez, ils sont bien plus forts que moi et Vadim a même remporté des compétitions.

- Ah carrément !

- Ils s'entraînent depuis qu'il est tout petit et en plus certaines plages sont vraiment dangereuses à San Francisco alors ils ont dû apprendre à bien maîtriser le surf pour éviter de se mettre bêtement en danger.

- Ouais j'ai entendu dire que c'était dangereux à certaines endroits là-bas.

Je reçus un message de Serguei :

_Essaye de trouver un magasin ouvert le dimanche dans ce foutu pays ! Désolé mais ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu, oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis : ne reste pas seul, donc reste avec les gars, ça se passe bien ? _

_PS : dis leur qu'il n'y a rien de neuf, ils comprendront._

Je souris et lui répondit que tout allait bien.

- Mon frère aura du retard et il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il n'y avait rien de neuf.

Ils acquiescèrent alors que Kim me fixa quelques instants avant de lancer un regard interrogatif à Jared. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fais ?

Jacob frappa soudain dans ses mains, ce qui me fit légèrement sursauter.

- Ça vous dit qu'on s'assoit un peu dans le sable, j'ai juste envie de rien faire là !

Ils acquiescèrent joyeusement alors que Seth intervint :

- Désolé j'ai promis à Artie de passer l'aider en début d'après-midi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je relevai le regard, il fallait que j'aille remercier le vieil homme pour le livre alors autant en profiter, je voulais encore rester avec Paul mais puisque l'occasion s'était présentée d'aller remercier le libraire …

- Ça te dérange si je t'accompagnes ? J'aimerais le remercier pour le livre de la dernière fois.

Ils jeta un regard derrière moi, donc vers les Quileutes, puis sourit :

- Ouais pas de soucis, ça ma fera de la compagnie de moins de 70 ans au moins ! _Rigola-t-il_

Je souris et secouai la tête, je me souvenais encore du « j'ai pas 40 ans » de la veille. C'était ainsi que je fis un rapide signe de main et fixai une dernière fois Paul avant de me retourner et de commencer à marcher avec Seth.

PDV de Jared :

Je serrai la main de Kim dans la mienne en regardant Léna et Seth s'éloigner. Elle s'accrocha à mon bras et me sourit alors qu'elle commença :

- Elle est vraiment étonnante !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle n'a posé aucune question, comme si elle s'en fichait complètement, je n'ai jamais vu ça.

- Ceci dit ce n'est pas le cas, _dis-je_, elle aimerait vraiment savoir mais Serguei nous a dit qu'elle avait toujours respecté ses secrets. De ce côté là elle est vraiment super et c'est vrai que c'est assez étonnant.

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

- Pourtant ça la concerne plus que ce qu'elle ne le croit.

Kim se pencha soudain et me murmura à l'oreille.

- Tu penses que je peux tenter quelque chose avec Paul ? Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je dois en penser ...

Je souris, sachant exactement de quoi elle parlait, elle ne savait pas et devait probablement se poser des questions. J'acquiesçai alors qu'elle reprit à voix haute :

- Elle a l'air proche de Seth en tout cas.

- Ouaip ! _M'exclamai-je joyeusement alors que Paul me lança un regard noir. _Mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'intéresse !

- Comment ça ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'intéressé qui ne devait pas du tout se sentir observé …

- Notre cher Paul s'est imprégné ! _Souris-je, _et d'après ce qu'on a vu, c'est largement réciproque !

Kim le regarda en souriant largement.

- Je suis contente pour toi !

Il se contenta de fixer la mer alors que Léah intervint pour dire ce que beaucoup pensaient tout bas même si je n'étais pas entièrement d'accord avec eux.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est très risqué pour elle ?

Il la regarda durement.

- Bien sûr !

- C'est bien trop dangereux avec le caractère que tu as, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

Je la regardai et murmurai :

- Oh vas-y doucement quand même.

Elle continua un peu plus doucement :

- Je suis désolé si je suis trop directe mais il doit le savoir.

Paul continua de fixer la mer et respira rapidement, tentant de rester calme. Je décidai d'intervenir, Léna était attirée par lui, il n'y avait aucun doute et je trouvais dommage de condamner une relation qui n'existait même pas encore. Kim me devança :

- Le danger n'est que secondaire et croyez moi je sais de quoi je parle, _dit-elle en me souriant gentiment._

Kim, si tu savais à quel point je t'aimais ...

Je continuai :

- Elle a raison, et puis on voit bien qu'elle te calme cette fille, il suffit de voir avec hier, je t'ai trouvé vraiment paisible tout au long de la soirée, c'est pas ton genre.

Ils sourirent en entendant la fin de ma phrase et Paul tourna son regard vers moi. Je vis beaucoup de choses dans ses yeux, mais ce qui sembla dominer était sans hésitation le doute.

- De toutes façons, elle a déjà des amis complètement tarés alors pourquoi pas un gros loup boudeur comme copain ! _Rigolai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère._

PDV de Léna :

Seth devait aider Artie à ranger des nouveaux livres assez lourds qu'il venait de recevoir et, après avoir chaleureusement remercié le vieil homme pour le super livre qu'il m'avait conseillé, je décidai d'aider le Quileute.

Artie était vraiment un homme très gentil et nous discutâmes tous les trois tout en rangeant. Je reçus soudain un appel de Serguei.

- Salut Léna ! Dis moi j'ai finis et tout est rangé, t'es toujours à la plage ?

- Non je suis à la librairie avec Seth mais on a bientôt finis et on va y retourner.

- Ok, on se retrouve à la plage alors ! Bisous !

- Bisous !

Je dis à Seth ce que mon frère venait de me déclarer et il acquiesça. Nous en avions encore pour une petite dizaine de minutes à tout casser mais cela en prenait dix autres pour retourner à la plage donc nous y serions dans une vingtaines de minutes à peu près.

PDV de Serguei :

Puisque Léna n'était pas avec les Quileutes, j'allais pouvoir en profiter pour leur parler un peu, après tout, Emily m'avait dis un peu plus tôt que Paul s'était imprégné de ma sœur. Bon, il fallait avouer que cela ne m'étonnait pas vraiment parce qu'il la regardait assez bizarrement hier mais quand même … Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes avec ces abrutis à sang froid, il fallait en plus que ma sœur soit intéressé par le type le plus nerveux de la bande. Ce séjour commençait à peine et il promettait déjà … Non pas que les Quileutes m'énervaient, bien au contraire je les aimais bien mais de là à ce que ma sœur soit à deux doigts de tomber réellement amoureuse de Paul …

Bon, j'y étais bientôt, il fallait tourner où déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai, le chemin en pierre. Je pris donc l'allée et vis de loin les Quileutes assis dans le sable. Je les rejoignis rapidement et ils me sourirent.

- Salut Serguei ! Alors ces courses ?

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que la Russie me manque !

Ils rigolèrent et je m'assis à côté d'eux.

- Ta sœur est à la librairie avec Seth.

- Ouais je sais je l'ai eu au téléphone, elle m'a envoyé un message y a pas longtemps comme quoi ils en avaient pour une vingtaine de minutes. Ça tombe bien, il faut que je vous parle. Elle est pas à côté donc ça facilite quand même les choses.

- Pourtant elle ne pose vraiment aucune question, _intervint Kim._

Je souris.

- Ouais j'ai jamais eu de soucis de ce côté là avec elle c'est vraiment bien même si ça la concerne un peu quand même. _Ils se regardèrent en souriant, quoi ?_ … Bon ! C'est juste que je n'y connais pas grands choses sur la façon dont tout se passe et il y a de fortes chances pour que Léna s'y connaisse plus que moi après avoir finis son livre donc j'aimerais parler un peu.

Paul me regarda droit dans les yeux, sachant exactement de quoi je parlais. Il tourna nerveusement la tête et dis :

- Je lui ferais jamais de mal à ta sœur !

J'avais exactement pensé à ça mais je devais avouer que le voir comme ça me rendait limite désolé pour lui. Puisque je mentais assez facilement, je décidais d'orienter différemment la conversation en décidant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait que je parle de ça aussi de toutes façons …

- Non, c'est pas ça que je veux dire. Juste, étant donné que c'est réciproque, ça se passe comment ?

Paul me lança soudain un regard sceptique, j'avais dis quoi ?

- Euh … Il te faut vraiment un dessin ?

Oh non le nul, mais pourquoi j'avais dis cela comme ça ?! Je tentai de me rattraper.

- Ah non mais dans ce sens ! Ça va j'ai 24 ans pas 2, j'ai passé l'âge ! Je voulait dire par rapport au truc qu'il faut pas lui dire.

Paul baissa la regard et Jared décida de répondre à sa place.

- Ben, il faudra lui dire au moins pour nous dès que ça deviendra plus sérieux parce que … C'est obligatoire, un secret comme ça, ça détruit facilement une relation. Tu dois déjà le savoir mais lorsqu'on s'imprègne, un lien très fort se crée entre les deux personnes, au moins dans un sens et là j'ai déjà vu ta sœur donc ce sera dans les deux sans hésitation. Ce sera impératif de lui dire et le plus rapidement possible quand ça évoluera.

Je fixai Jared quelques instants avant de reporter mon attention sur Paul. Jacob intervint soudain :

- Par contre, les réactions sont différentes selon les personnes.

- C'est surtout pour sa sécurité que je m'inquiète, bien plus que de sa réaction en tout cas. Elle a toujours su qu'il y avait quelque de … Comment dire … Pas vraiment normal dans ce que je faisais et en plus hier elle s'est retrouvé face à face avec un vampire et je suis sûr qu'elle a deviné qu'un simple humain ne pouvait pas avoir une force et une vitesse pareille. Elle vous a vu aussi et croyez-moi, des loups de cette taille, on n'en voit pas tous les jours !

Ils rigolèrent et Paul me regarda de manière assez pensive. Je me couchai dans le sable et mis mes mains derrière ma tête. Je fixai calmement le ciel et entendis Léna et Seth arriver. Avant qu'elle ne puisse nous entendre, je rajoutai une dernière phrase.

- Tant qu'elle ne risque rien de votre côté, ça me va.

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, hier, j'étais à deux doigts de dire à Léna d'oublier Paul et maintenant, je disais que j'étais d'accord … Bon, de toutes façons ce n'était pas ma vie mais bon, si ma sœur était en danger, je ne risquais pas de la laisser avec lui. Je surveillerai ça quand même …

PDV de Léna :

- Salut ! _S'exclama Seth, _désolé c'est bon on a finis !

Ils se retournèrent et virent qu'Embry était avec nous, nous l'avions croisé en allant à la plage. Il les salua et nous allâmes nous assoir dans le sable, mon frère me sourit mais resta allongé. Je m'assis donc entre lui et Seth.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être avec autant de monde et je devais bien avouer que c'était agréable. J'arrivais de mieux en mieux à comprendre leur caractère et, malgré leur physique assez typé, ils avaient chacun un caractère plus ou moins différent.

Sam était allé rejoindre Emily peu de temps auparavant.

Soudain, Jacob envoya du sable sur Serguei qui se leva en sursaut.

- Tu vas me le payer !

Je souris en regardant mon frère courser le Quileute qui était vraiment rapide et agile. Les autres rigolaient et Kim me dit avec un clin d'œil :

- Entre tes amis et ton frère, je dois dire que tu as du courage !

Je rigolai mais soudain, les Quileutes se figèrent tous et tournèrent leur regard vers la forêt qui se trouvait derrière nous.

- Je vous rejoins les mecs, je vous fais confiance ! _Dit subitement Serguei_

Mon frère partit soudain et je remarquai qu'il prenait le chemin pour retourner chez nous. Jared chuchota quelque chose à Kim qui acquiesça.

J'aperçus aussi Sam qui se dirigeait rapidement vers nous.

- C'est rien, Paul et Jared, vous raccompagnez Léna et Kim ?

Les deux intéressés le regardèrent avec interrogation avant de hocher la tête.

PDV de Sam :

C'était un vampire isolé et son odeur ne se rapprochait vraiment pas rapidement, je préférais demander à ceux qui avaient leur imprégné ici d'aller les protéger avec Emily. Nous devions souvent laisser un ou deux gars dans la Réserve au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

PDV de Léna :

Pourquoi avait-il demandé à Paul et Jared de rester avec nous ?

Je reçus un message de Serguei me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter mais qu'il fallait qu'il fasse certaines choses pour son travail. Je supposais que les Quileutes avaient peut-être le même métier que mon frère, je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais c'était la seule solution. Je me demandais juste comment ils avaient su qu'il y avait un problème.

Cependant, je pensais aussi aux loups de la veille, il y avait sûrement un lien entre les Quileutes et ces animaux …

Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans la forêt alors que Jared passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Kim. Paul se posta près de moi.

- Viens, on va chez Emily.

J'acquiesçai en le regardant avec interrogation mais il mit une main sur mon épaule et me fixa en bougeant légèrement la tête. Ok, il fallait que je lui fasse confiance et pour être franche, je n'avais pas trop de mal …

Ils marchaient vite, j'avais du mal à les suivre mais je remarquais quand même qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur vitesse maximum, c'était évident qu'ils se retenaient.

Pour être honnête, c'était vrai que la réaction de mon frère et celle de Sam m'avait un peu effrayée mais j'étais proche, au niveau physique en tout cas, de Paul et je devais avouer que ce n'était pas si mal … Il avait une attitude étrangement protectrice mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre …

Nous arrivâmes rapidement près de la maison où nous avions été la veille, je supposais donc que c'était chez Emily. La jeune femme était postée devant la porte et nous regarda avec interrogation.

Jared nous devança et lui murmura quelque chose que, pour changer, je ne pus entendre et elle acquiesça calmement. Je rêvais là où elle était habituée à ce genre de situation ?! Enfin bref, elle nous sourit et nous fit entrer alors que Paul fixait la forêt.

Jared le rejoignit à l'extérieur et ils parlèrent quelques instants. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin, Kim, qui était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé se leva et alla droit vers Jared mais je remarquai qu'avant d'enlacer son petit-ami, elle avait lancé un regard plus que soutenu à Paul qui avait hoché tristement la tête. Comment est-ce qu'ils faisaient pour se comprendre sans même parler ?

Il se dirigea vers moi, et seulement moi, puisqu'Emily se leva rapidement et lui lança un regard tout aussi soutenu que Kim.

Il hésita puis vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Euh … Désolé pour tout ça …

Je lui souris gentiment, en plus, j'étais ravie de pouvoir le fixer sans que cela ne paraisse trop suspect même si selon Seth, ils avaient déjà tous remarqué.

- Y a pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude des questions sans réponse avec Serguei.

Il me regarda avec incompréhension, ah oui, ma réponse pouvait être mal interprétée dans un sens …

- Et vraiment ça ne me dérange pas. Enfin si, je déteste ça mais de toutes façons c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Je sais très bien que mon frère ne me dira pas tout de sitôt, je me suis faite une raison tu sais …

Il me sourit tristement, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il voulait tout me dire mais qu'il se retenait.

- J'ai besoin de savoir juste une seule chose …

- Vas-y, _dit-il prudemment._

- Ils sont en danger ?

- Je ne pense pas, ils savent se débrouiller et surtout ton frère mine de rien.

- Merci pour ta réponse et …

Il me regarda avec interrogation, je me répétais mais qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon quand il faisait cette tête !

- Pour la même chose qu'hier. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai remercié hier mais je te le redis quand même parce que … Je ne sais j'ai juste l'impression que c'est important.

Il rigola légèrement.

- Et bien … Quoi que ce puisse être, de rien, c'était un plaisir.

Je lui souris puis réfléchis un instant.

- Attends un peu … Tu ne serais pas en train de et moquer de moi par hasard ?

- Peut-être bien …

Je lui fis une mine faussement renfrognée alors qu'il me regardait en souriant.

- T'es vraiment méchant, c'est pas loyal …


	9. Un problème peut-être ?

Cassandre : Merci pour la remarque, j'ai changé l'ordre pour que ce soit plus clair, c'est plus compréhensible comme ça ? Désolé j'avais pas vu que c'était bizarre comme ça.

Moi : (je réponds à ta review et non pas à moi-même xD) Merci beaucoup c'est gentil, je suis contente que les persos plaisent, c'est mon but premier et pour le secret de son frère, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas prêt de venir ^^ Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres je vais faire puisque je fais ça au 'feeling' mais je pense que je vais mettre plusieurs passages importants avant de révéler une bonne fois pour toute son (leur même si elle ne le sait pas) secret. Voili ! Merci encore et le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture ;)

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui m'a donné du fil à retordre mais un nouveau mystère arrive, et oui ... Encore ... Merci à Caladhiel999 qui m'a donné l'idée pour la scène qui se trouve à la fin de ce chapitre.

Quoi d'autre ... Ah oui, comme d'habitude merci à tous ceux qui reviewent, qui suivent, favoritent et lisent. Merci aussi à Luna, c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas garder en tête qu'il y a quand même du monde qui lit. On me dit souvent que je suis suicidaire alors c'est pas une nouveauté x)

Merci encore et bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre VIII : Un problème peut-être ? **

Je voyais Emily, Jared et Kim qui discutaient dans la cuisine alors que Paul était toujours près de moi. C'était la première fois que nous étions si proches, au niveau physique tout du moins, si on oubliait la veille, quand Seth m'avait fais sursauter … C'était vraiment génial ! Sa présence me rassurait et j'avais l'impression que les évènements étranges de la veille étaient loin derrière nous.

Je ne m'inquiétais que très peu pour mon frère en réalité, je le connaissais et étais consciente qu'il se débrouillait très bien et qu'il savait se défendre avec ou sans armes mieux que personne. Paul m'avait dis que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter et je l'avais cru immédiatement. C'était rare que je fasse autant confiance à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais, au fond, que très peu.

Il apaisait mes craintes et j'avais l'impression que je le calmais aussi car il me paraissait moins nerveux. Je lisais toujours dans ses yeux qu'il avait un peu peur en me regardant mais … Ce sentiment était moins présent que tout à l'heure, avant que je ne parte avec Seth car maintenant, il me paraissait légèrement soulagé, de quoi, ça en revanche, je ne n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Le fait qu'il aie peur en me regardant était troublant parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je ne me souvenais pas avoir fait quelque chose qui aurait pu le faire douter, surtout qu'il était le seul à réagir comme ça avec moi.

Je décidai d'engager la conversation, ce n'était pas mon genre mais il était vraiment trop … Enfin voilà quoi …

- Sinon … Il te plait ton boulot ?

Je n'osais pas m'aventurer sur un sujet qui aie un quelconque rapport avec la forêt ou la Réserve étant donné les … choses étranges qui se produisaient.

Il me regarda avec interrogation avant de sourire légèrement.

- Bah tu sais, il faut bien gagner un peu d'argent et puis … On va dire qu'il y a pire.

- Et tu as appris comment ?

Il sembla étonné par mon intérêt mais j'étais vraiment curieuse. Pour être franche, je voulais tout savoir de lui …

- J'ai appris sur le tas, sans avoir vraiment fait d'études si c'est ta question.

- Tu dois être doué alors, non ?

Il rigola doucement et je rougis aussi un peu, me rendant compte que ce que j'avais dis était un petit peu bizarre. Iéléna Kovalev ou comment draguer quand on n'a jamais fait ça de sa vie ?

- En fait j'avais pas vraiment le choix, j'ai appris en même temps que Jared alors c'était plus facile.

- Ah d'accord … Ça fait longtemps que vous bossez là-bas ?

- Depuis … _Il réfléchit un instant_. 5 ans maintenant puisqu'on a commencé à 18 ans.

- Ah ouais quand même, vous avez eu le temps de vous y habituer maintenant.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais sembla se raviser. Je poursuivis pour le détendre un peu.

- Bon bien sûr, vous n'êtes quand même pas immunisé contre les imbéciles.

Il me regarda incertain avant de rigoler doucement.

- Ouais, on n'y arrive toujours pas.

Il était plus nerveux que les autres, c'était évident. C'était pour cela qu'il me faisait tant penser au loup de la veille. Je pensais donc qu'il hésitait à se montrer trop … colérique … Pour éviter de m'effrayer. Ceci dit, ça ne me dérangeait vraiment pas qu'il soit ce genre d'homme parce que, comme je l'avais déjà dis, il devait être très protecteur.

Je rigolai :

- En tout cas, vous avez du courage, je me demande si j'aurais eu autant de patience. Le gars dont vous avez parlé tout à l'heure, je l'aurais envoyé valser en moins de deux.

Il me regarda, sceptique avant de rigoler.

- Tu ne me sembles pas être le genre de fille qui « envoie valser en moins de deux » des hommes de 40 ans.

- Je n'aurai qu'une chose à dire : méfie toi de l'eau qui dort !

Nous rigolâmes ensemble et c'était ainsi que nous discutâmes de tout et de rien pendant une quinzaine de minutes avant que je ne reçoive un appel de mon frère.

- Allô ?

- Ouais Léna ! Euuh … Alors je t'appelle juste pour te dire que tout va bien et … Ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu.

- Ok … Mais … T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Ouais, ouais t'en fais pas, je t'assure … Dis aux autres qu'on part à la recherche d'autres personnes, ils comprendront. Bisous, je t'aime !

- Ok, je t'aime aussi …

Paul me regarda avec interrogation et … euh … jalousie ?! Non, impossible, je devais rêver … Enfin bref !

- Euh … Excusez-moi ? _Emily, Jared et Kim tournèrent leur regard vers moi, _Serguei me fait dire que tout va bien et qu'ils partent à la recherche d'autres personnes et que vous comprendrez.

J'avais tourné plusieurs fois le regard vers Paul pour qu'il comprenne que cela s'adressait aussi à lui même si c'était une évidence. Ils acquiescèrent à l'unisson et se retournèrent pour parler entre eux.

- Euh … _Paul leva le regard vers moi_, pourquoi ils restent si loin ?

Il sembla embarrassé par ma question car il se gratta nerveusement la nuque.

- Hum … Je sais pas … Euh … Ils doivent … avoir des trucs à se dire …

Menteur ! J'avais surtout l'impression qu'ils voulaient s'éloigner de nous deux mais … pourquoi ?

- Mouais … _dis-je peu convaincu alors qu'il s'éclaircissait la gorge_

- Et … Euh … Tu … Hum … Tu te plais ici ?

Il était trop mignon ! Bon, il voulait détourner la conversation et je n'étais pas bête au point d'oublier ça mais quand même … Il cherchait quelque chose à dire et … Il était trop beau !

- Oui beaucoup ! _Souris-je_, vous avez de la chance de vivre dans une telle ville, même s'il fait un peu trop froid mais bon … Je suppose que c'est parce que j'ai l'habitude de la Californie …

- Ouais mais en fait ça nous pose pas vraiment problème la fraicheur.

- Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ?

Ouh … Vu la tête qu'il faisait, je croyais bien que c'était LA question à ne pas poser. Il se raidit et rit nerveusement.

- Ben … On a … une bonne résistance au froid !

Je décidai de jouer les naïves, même si j'avais remarqué que ce n'était pas l'entière vérité.

- Vous avez de la chance !

Il acquiesça en souriant, mais s'il était encore assez agité. J'entendis soudain la voix d'Emily :

- Bon, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger, ça vous dis ?

Jared acquiesça joyeusement avec un « j'ai trop faim ! » qui me fit sourire. Je suivis le mouvement de Paul qui se redressait pour l'aider mais elle leva la main.

- Non, non ! Vous restez là tous les deux ! C'est Jared qui va m'aider !

- Eh pourquoi moi ?!

Elle lui lança un regard soutenu qui le fit taire, il grimaça.

- Ok, c'est bon …

Je lançai un regard suspicieux à Emily qui me sourit innocemment. Oh ça va … Je n'étais pas aveugle non plus, j'avais bien vu qu'ils faisaient tout pour nous laisser seuls tous les deux. Peut-être bien que Seth leur avait dis … Ah non, ce n'était pas possible puisque je ne l'avais pas quitté depuis que je lui avais révélé le désert qu'était ma vie amoureuse, il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de leur dire quoi que ce soit. Eux aussi devaient avoir compris alors, oh la honte …

Je tournai mon regard vers Paul qui se grattait nerveusement la nuque en fixant le sol. Il était trop beau quand il était embarrassé ! Ça ne devait pas arriver souvent mais quand même …

Nous continuâmes à discuter pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher de leur lancer des regards suspicieux parce que leur attitude était vraiment étrange …

- C'est bon ! _Appela Emily_

Nous nous mîmes donc à table et … et bien comme la veille, j'étais vraiment étonnée par leur … estomac, pour ainsi dire. Il était vrai que j'étais habituée à cela avec mon frère et mes deux amis parce que c'étaient des hommes d'une vingtaine d'années et tout le monde savait qu'à leur âge, on mangeait beaucoup mais là … C'était vraiment impressionnant.

- Dis moi Léna.

Je levai le regard vers Jared.

- Oui ?

- Tu nous a dis hier que tu jouais du piano, _j'acquiesçai_, tu crois que tu pourrais jouer au lycée de Forks ?

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Ils cherchent des gens pour jouer à leur bal de fin d'année, ils ont fais passé le mot autour d'eux et il aura lieu le 5 juillet ou un truc dans le genre ...

- Euh … Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire ça … Je ne suis pas assez bonne.

- Ah bon ? C'est dommage.

Une idée me vint à l'esprit.

- Mais si mes amis arrivent à prendre des congés je leur demanderais.

Il me regarda avec interrogation.

- Ah bon ? Ils font quoi ?

- Et bien, c'est Karl qui m'a appris à jouer du piano et il sait aussi jouer de la guitare et de la batterie.

- Cool ! Et euh … je ne me rappelle plus de son nom …

- Vadim ?

- Ouais c'est ça ! Il sait jouer lui aussi ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Il fait de la guitare aussi mais il est plus complet que Karl puisqu'il joue de la de la guitare classique, électrique et de la basse. Il sait aussi mixer, il est à l'aise avec les platines, il a été machiniste au bal de son lycée.

- Wow, ils sont forts tous les deux.

Je souris.

- Oui, ils ont joué dans des bars pour payer leurs études et leur appart', ils savent chanter tous les deux donc ils ont réussi à amasser assez d'argent pour tout payer.

- Cool !

Je souris en voyant leur visage admiratif et rigola en entendant un « respect ! » venant de Jared et un « tu te rends compte ? » des filles, seul Paul sembla faire grise mine car il fixait son assiette sans rien dire. Les autres ne semblèrent rien remarquer.

- Et tu penses qu'ils accepteraient ?

- Oh oui bien sûr ! Ils adorent faire de la musique, c'est comme une seconde nature chez eux.

Ils rigolèrent mais je vis que Paul commençaient à serrer les poings, je m'apprêtai à lui demander si tout allait bien lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. La voix de mon frère me fit sourire.

- Salut la compagnie ! Alors Léna, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée sans ton frère chéri ?

- Non ça va, Paul m'a tenu compagnie.

Il s'arrêta dans son élan et souffla.

- Rooh, t'aurais au moins pu dire « oh oui mon cher frère que j'aime, tu m'as tellement manqué ! ».

Je souris alors que les autres explosèrent de rire.

- Mon pauvre Serguei, c'est moche ça ! _S'exclama Jacob_

Il leur lança un regard faussement outré en croisant les bras alors que je me levais pour aller à sa rencontre. Mon frère passa un bras autour de mes épaules en m'embrassant sur la joue. Les autres Quileutes s'approchèrent et me saluèrent puis allèrent s'assoir pour … devinez quoi ? Ouaip, manger ! Je souris pendant qu'Emily leur donnait des assiettes.

Serguei me lâcha et alla les rejoindre, je repris ma place initiale aux côtés Paul. Entre deux bouchées, Seth réussi tout de même à parler.

- Alors ? Vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyé sans nous ?

- On était peinard en fait ! _s'éxclama joyeusement Jared_

Seth grogna puis sourit en croisant mon regard. Il avait l'air vraiment vicieux quand il faisait ça …

- Et vous … Léna et Paul, vous avez fait quoi ?

- Rien qui te regarde ! _Répondit Paul d'un ton brusque_

- Et ben alors Paulo, pourquoi t'es sur la défensive ?_ Déclara soudain Jacob_

Je rougis un peu mais souris tout de même en voyant leur réaction.

- Vous n'avez rien fait de suspect j'espère ?

Je me mis une main sur le visage pour cacher ma gêne alors que Serguei s'étouffa. Il toussa avant de lever le regard.

- Oh ! C'est de ma sœur que vous parler là ! Alors allez-y mollo les mecs !

Les autres explosèrent de rire et je voyais bien que Paul se retenait de leur répondre. Si le regard pouvait tuer …

Ils continuèrent à manger, et je dis ils car j'avais déjà finis tout en discutant joyeusement. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être avec mes meilleurs amis … Il y avait un peu la même ambiance lorsque j'étais avec eux.

Paul se pencha légèrement vers moi et, une fois de plus, je ressentis toute la chaleur qu'il dégageait. A ce point, cela devenait inhumain …

- Je … Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure …

- Hein ?

- Tu sais quand … quand Seth a …

- Ah ça !

Je rougis, j'aurais dû comprendre de quoi il parlait avant, cela m'aurait éviter ce moment un peu gênant mais bon … Il l'était aussi et je trouvais ça vraiment trop mignon.

- T'en fais pas, c'est rien … Et puis … J'ai l'habitude avec mes amis …

- Ah …

Il s'assombrit encore une fois lorsque j'évoquais mes amis, il était jaloux où quoi ? Oh le rêve … Je tentai de me rattraper :

- Et Seth … Il fait toujours ça ?

- Ça dépend avec qui … Mais t'as dû remarquer qu'il était un peu con sur les bords.

Je souris.

- Oui j'avais remarqué, en même temps c'est pas bien compliqué …

Il rigola légèrement avec un « c'est pas faux » et je ne puis m'empêcher de remarquer que son sourire était vraiment magnifique …

Les autres avaient maintenant finis et Emily demanda à Seth et Jacob de débarrasser. Ils le firent après avoir longuement râlé.

Je tournai mon regard vers Serguei lorsque j'entendis les autres exploser de rire.

- Mais je vous jure les mecs !

- Arrête tes conneries !

- Léna ! Dis leur que je n'ai jamais bu de vodka de ma vie, même si je suis russe !

Je souris, bravo pour la conversation …

- Oui c'est vrai, il a quelque chose contre cet alcool, il déteste l'odeur.

- Ah merci !

- Tu fais honte à tes origines mecs !

- Non mais oh ! Être russe ne se résume pas à boire de la vodka, c'est un gros stéréotype ça !

Je le regardais se justifier en souriant, amusée par sa réaction. Il frappa dans ses mains pour couper court à la conversation.

- Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais on va y aller hein Léna ?

- Euh … Oui d'accord.

J'allai prendre mon sac pendant que Serguei les remerciait, ils ne parlaient vraiment pas de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure et je trouvais cela vraiment louche … Mais bon, tant pis …

Je le rejoignis et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Merci encore les mecs et à bientôt !

- Salut !

Je les remerciai en souriant légèrement et lançai un dernier regard vers Paul avant de me laisser guider par mon frère.

- Au revoir.

Ils levèrent la main et rigolèrent quand Serguei leur lança un « et pas de bêtise ! » plein de sous-entendus.

Nous marchâmes quelques instants dans le silence jusqu'à ce que mon frère prenne la parole.

- Alors c'était bien ?

- Super.

- Et t'as dis quoi à propos de Paul, il t'as tenu compagnie c'est ça ?

Je rougis mais souris tout de même.

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça …

- C'est vrai que t'aurais dû la tourner autrement ta phrase parce que là …

Je lui lançai un regard faussement outré.

- Entre Vadim, Karl et toi je n'ai vraiment droit à aucune vie privée.

Il explosa de rire avec un « aucune ! » et nous continuâmes à marcher jusqu'à la maison.

PDV Jared :

- Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ?

- On a eu un vampire mais on en a sentis d'autres, _commença Sam_, au final, ils étaient trois et venaient pour la même raison, le problème c'est que l'on a pas réussi à trouver laquelle e mais j'ai bien l'impression que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Serguei et sa sœur.

- Vraiment ? Donc elle est peut-être vraiment en danger alors ?

- Sûrement, c'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on reste très prudent et qu'elle ne soit jamais seule. Il la protègera, je lui fais confiance, seulement vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est aussi fort que nous à la traque même si ce n'est qu'un ' simple humain'.

Je souris en entendant 'simple humain' car Serguei était une force de la nature même sans son 'don'.

- Il faudra qu'on aille souvent patrouiller et que l'on trouve la raison de leur venue, quatre vampires en deux jours, ça fait beaucoup, surtout qu'ils étaient précisément à Forks et non aux alentours.

Nous acquiesçâmes mais Sam se tourna vers Paul.

- Sachant qu'elle est ton imprégné, je compte sur toi pour la protéger, je pense que ce serait mieux si on trouvait une excuse pour que tu restes plus souvent avec elle.

Il hocha doucement la tête mais je voyais bien qu'il se retenait de sourire.

PDV interne (3e personne) :

Un homme frigorifié marchait dans la rue déserte en pleine nuit. Il allait vite, craignant d'être suivi mais sut bientôt que c'était malheureusement le cas. Il sentit une présence derrière et se retourna brusquement mais ne vit personne. Lorsqu'il pivota une nouvelle fois pour reprendre sa marche, il sursauta en voyant un homme encapuchonné à quelque centimètres de lui.

- Kto … Kto vy ?** (Qui … Qui êtes-vous ?)**

- Kakaya raznitsa. Vy nashli ? **(Peu importe. Vous les avez retrouvés ?)**

- D … Da. Oni … Oni nakhodyatsya v Forks, shtat Vashington. **(Ou … Oui. Ils … Ils sont à Forks, dans l'état de Washington)**

- Khotya. Ya rasschityvayu na vas.** (Bien. Je compte sur vous.)**

- Da, no … **(Oui, mais ...)**

- No chto ? **(Mais quoi ?)**

- Vy pomnite nashu sdelku? **(Vous vous souvenez de notre deal ?)**

- Pervaya delayet to chego my prosim i my uvidim posle.** (Faîtes d'abord ce que nous vous demandons et nous verrons après)**

L'homme acquiesça malgré lui, trop impressionné pour répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il cligna une fois des yeux et vit que l'autre personne avait disparue. Bien … Cela voulait dire qu'il fallait absolument aller à Forks et que c'était désormais une question de vie ou de mort ...


	10. Vous êtes enfin là !

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé une excellente rentrée pour ceux qui sont toujours en cours où qui sont rentrés de congés mais après tout ... Qui a plus de 20 ans ici ? ^^

Bon ! Me voilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre, j'en ai moins bavé que pour le précédent mais j'ai quand même dû bien bosser dessus pour que ça prenne forme. Ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement intéressant pour l'histoire en elle-même mais je prends mon temps pour bien présenter tous les personnages sachant qu'il en reste encore un pour ceux qui ont lu attentivement le chapitre 6 ;) Que dire d'autre ... Oui, j'ai repris les cours donc évidemment, je vais poster moins souvent mais bon, c'est pas comme si je postais souvent en vacances donc vous y êtes maintenant 'habitués' ^^

Il y a encore des paroles en russe dans ce chapitre, si quelqu'un sait le parler, encore une fois contactez moi ce serait sympa et ... oui, si la langue ne vous plait vraiment pas, lisez simplement les passages en gras, j'aime la langue russe mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde donc faites comme vous voulez ;)

Je me suis éclaté à trouver des trucs sur polyvore pour que vous cerniez le style vestimentaire des personnages et ... J'en ai fait pour Serguei, Karl, Vadim et enfin Léna évidemment donc voili ...

Serguei : www . polyvore / cgi / set?id=97106554

Karl : www . polyvore / cgi / set?id=97106991&.locale=fr

Vadim : www . polyvore / cgi / set?id=97106684&.locale=fr

Léna : www . polyvore / cgi / set?id=97106306&.locale=fr

Comme avant vous enlevez les espaces ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, qui followent, favoritent et lisent, ça me donne la force de continuer parce que c'est quand même super long donc voilà, bonne lecture !

PS : J'ai le bouton de la lettre m qui déconne et j'ai beau relire, je passe toujours à côté de certaines fautes donc s'il manque une lettre dans un mot où si il y en a une en plus, c'est sûrement ce satané m ...

Réponse aux review pour ce chapitre :

Inconnue : Je ne veux pas être méchante et mon intention n'était pas de vexer mais apparemment le second degré ne réussit pas à tout le monde ... Désolé si ça te vexe mais il faut apprendre à ne pas tout prendre au pied de la lettre dans la vie, quel que soit l'âge.

Luna : Bonjour ! J'avais jamais fait attention à ça x) Contente que le chapitre te plaise et je trouvais ça marrant de faire en sorte qu'il soit rouillé en russe mais ce mec est génial, j'avais jamais remarqué que je disais que des trucs bizarres sur lui ^^ Il ne manque pas de m ?! Miracle xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review, au prochain chapitre ;)

Une nouvelle fois merci Luna pour ta deuxième review et pour le soutien, c'est vraiment super sympa =)

Moi : Merci pour ta review ! =D Encore une fois, je suis contente que ses amis te plaisent, la suite mettra environ deux semaines parce que je bosse quand même pas mal et ... Quoi d'autre ... Ah ouais, merci pour le soutien c'est génial et ça m'aide à trouver le courage (et le plaisir) d'écrire ;D

**Chapitre IX : Vous êtes enfin là !**

_Samedi 22 juin 2013 :_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que nous étions arrivés à Forks et je m'y sentais très bien. Ces derniers jours avaient été cependant assez bizarres puisque mon frère partait souvent rapidement sans aucune explication, cela n'était jamais arrivé avant ou du moins je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte.

Cela ne me dérangeait qu'à moitié puisqu'il m'emmenait chez Emily lorsqu'il avait des urgences, je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Paul lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas et le reste avec Seth, Emily ou encore Kim puisqu'aucuns d'eux n'avaient les même horaires. J'étais très contente d'être avec eux et j'étais aussi devenue amie avec les Quileutes. Seth partait aussi souvent mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les autres, y compris mon frère, insistaient pour que je reste avec Paul. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire mais je trouvais juste cela un peu suspect …

Nous parlions de tout et de rien mais rien que le fait d'être avec lui me suffisait. Je m'étais rapprochée de lui et j'en étais très heureuse. Il avait un tout autre caractère lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître même si cela ne faisait qu'une seule semaine.

On était samedi et je me levai vers neuf heures. Mon frère était dans la salle à manger en train de déjeuner.

- Salut !

Je le saluai en souriant et allai l'embrasser sur la joue tout en allant dans la cuisine pour me préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- Alors ? Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? _Dis-je un peu plus fort pour qu'il m'entende._

- Pas grands ch... Ah si !

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras !

Je le rejoignis et posai la nourriture sur la table. Je ne pus m'empêcher de garder en tête sa phrase.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Oh que oui !

Il me fit un clin d'œil et débarrassa avant de monter pour faire je ne sais quoi, il devait sûrement s'habiller étant donné qu'il était juste en short. Nous étions en été et la température était bien remontée depuis la semaine dernière, même si je ne pouvais toujours pas sortir sans avoir au moins une petite veste.

Je continuai de déjeuner dans le calme avant de débarrasser et de monter pour aller prendre ma douche. Je croisai mon frère dans les escaliers, il était maintenant habillé et me sourit vicieusement. Je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il avait en tête.

PDV de Serguei :

Je décidai de regarder la télé en attendant qu'ils arrivent, ils m'avaient envoyé un message me disant qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, ils avaient roulé toute la nuit.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps puisque j'entendis quelqu'un sonner une dizaines de minutes plus tard. J'allai ouvrir et, bien entendu, Karl, Vadim et même Freyr se tenaient devant moi.

- Yo Serguei ! Comment tu vas ?

Je les saluai et caressai le chien qui me bougeait la queue.

- Super et vous ?

- Bah comme d'hab', tu nous connais on a toujours la pêche ! _S'exclama Karl._

Je souris, il était vrai que ces deux-là étaient toujours de bonne humeur. Je les fis entrer et nous commençâmes à discuter.

- Léna est à l'étage, je crois qu'elle prend la douche, elle ne doit pas en avoir pour longtemps.

- Ok merci !

- Donc je vais vous faire un peu visiter, ici, y a la salle à manger, le salon quoi, et la cuisine est derrière vous. En haut, y a nos deux chambres et la salle de bain. Vous dormirez sur le canapé en bas si ça vous dérange pas, y en a deux.

- Si ça nous dérange ? Mais c'est déjà super sympa de ta part de nous inviter ici ! Merci encore mec !

- Bah c'est rien en plus Léna sera super contente. En parlant d'elle, il faut vraiment que je vous parle.

Je tendis l'oreille et entendis l'eau couler donc ma sœur était encore dans la douche. Ils me regardèrent tout à coup sérieusement.

- On t'écoute, _dit Vadim en fronçant les sourcils._

Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Alors, je vous explique. D'abord, ne cherchez pas à en savoir plus que ce que je vais vous dire, ok ?

Ils se regardèrent sérieusement puis acquiescèrent en même temps.

- Donc … Il se passe des choses bizarres en ce moment et … Il y a de fortes chances pour que Léna soit en danger. Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, il y a une semaine, je me suis arrangé pour qu'elle ne soit jamais seule et maintenant que vous êtes là, ça va être encore plus facile. Je vous demande de ne pas la lâcher, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en rende compte puisque je pense que vous comptiez rester avec elle de toutes façons.

- Ouais.

- Plus tard, je vous présenterai des types, elle peut rester seule avec eux aussi et si jamais quelque chose arrive, vous devez leur faire confiance ok ?

- Y a pas de soucis.

- Voilà, quoi d'autre … Ouais, je dois vous mettre en garde, genre il se passe des trucs supers bizarre et ça devient dangereux donc si jamais ma sœur est menacée … Je compte sur vous pour la protéger.

- T'inquiète pas, mec ! T'as même pas besoin de nous le dire, on l'aurait fait de toutes façons !

- Merci les gars donc … Voilà c'est tout.

Ils froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent mais ne posèrent aucune question. Vadim dit soudain :

- Je ne te demande pas de nous dire quoi que ce soit mais juste … Pour information, un jour il faudra bien que tu dise à Léna tout ce que tu fais, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais … C'est ta sœur et je pense que quoi qu'il se passe, c'est dangereux pour elle d'avancer en territoire inconnu comme ça.

- Ouais je sais …

Il était vrai qu'il fallait un jour ou l'autre que je révèle tout à Léna, les vampires, mon métier, la particularité de notre famille etc …

- Bon … A part ça, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

- Hein ? Euh, ouais super !

- Qui a conduit ?

- C'est moi ! _S'exclama Vadim_, en parlant de ça, il faut que je te montre notre nouvelle voiture, on a réussi à retaper une vieillerie qu'on avait acheté il y a longtemps. Ça nous a prit du temps mais on y est arrivé !

Je leur lançai un regard interrogateur et les suivis dehors.

PDV de Léna :

Je sortis de la douche, m'habillai et descendis. Je remarquai que la porte était ouverte et j'entendis mon frère s'exclamer :

- Oh j'y crois pas les mecs, c'est vraiment une impala ?!

- Et ouais ! Retapée par nos soins !

Je souris largement en entendant la voix de Vadim, j'allai dehors et vis mes deux meilleurs amis montrer leur tout nouveau joujou à mon frère. Karl m'aperçut en premier et se précipita vers moi. Il me serra dans ses bras et je fis de même, heureuse de le retrouver.

- Léna, tu nous a trop manqué, alors ? Comment va notre petite sœur ?

- Super, et vous deux ?

- Ça va, ça va !

Je me mis à genoux pour caresser Freyr qui me bougeait joyeusement la queue en frottant son museau contre moi. Je souris mais tombai soudain à la renverse lorsque Vadim me serra subitement dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente de te revoir aussi.

- Léna mon amour !

Je rigolai alors qu'il se relevait. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me redresser. J'entendis la voix de mon frère.

- Oh Vadim ! C'est pas parce que t'es un clochard que t'es obligé d'entraîner ma sœur dans ta chute, et dans tous les sens du terme !

Il grogna puis lui tira la langue et mon frère sourit en secouant la tête.

- C'était ça dont tu me parlais ? _Dis-je en regardant mon frère._

- Ouaip ! T'es contente !

- Un peu ouais !

Il rigola.

- Ah oui, et je leur ai dis de crécher chez nous, ils dormiront dans le salon.

- Cool !

Mon frère sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Ah mince, j'avais oublié. Je vous laisse deux secondes, faut que je passe un coup de fil.

- Pas de soucis mec !

Ils lancèrent tous les deux un regard soutenu à mon frère qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

- Y a un problème ?

Ils me sourirent tous les deux et secouèrent la tête.

- Non aucun. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Je m'assis sur le porche et nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien. Freyr posa sa tête sur mes genoux pendant que mes amis étaient debout face à moi.

- Et dis moi, _commença Vadim_, puisqu'il n'y a pas ton frère. On peut parler de ton bel inconnu ?

- Hein ?! Non, attendez …

Ils explosèrent de rire en me voyant rougir.

- Aah c'est plus facile d'en parler au téléphone, hein ? Aller vas-y, tu le connais mieux ?

- Euh … Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça …

- Tu l'as beaucoup vu ?

- Plutôt, je suis beaucoup restée avec lui pendant que mon frère travaillait.

Ils se regardèrent bizarrement, eux aussi s'y mettaient ?! Ils étaient au courant de quoi ?

- Et il est comment ? Tu nous as dis qu'il était plutôt du genre nerveux non ?

- Oui mais il ne résume pas juste à ça, ne vous en faites pas.

Ils sourirent et Karl vint s'assoir à côté de moi, il mit son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Et il est intéressé ?

- Je sais pas …

- Sûre ?

- Euh … J'ai l'impression que oui mais je veux pas trop m'avancer là-dessus.

Il se releva et les deux se regardèrent vicieusement en souriant.

- En tout cas, je te promet qu'on va tout faire pour t'aider.

- Hein ? Oh non s'il vous plait …

- T'as pas le choix mon amour !

Karl s'arrêta soudain et regarda son ami.

- Je viens de penser à un truc …

- Quoi ?

- Puisqu'il est le genre nerveux, on va pas s'en prendre plein la tronche si jamais on l'appelle tout le temps mon amour ou ma chérie ?

- Ah ouais t'as raison … On a pas intérêt à faire les cons sur ce coup-là …

Je les regardais discuter en souriant, au moins, ils n'avaient pas changé …

Je continuais de caresser Freyr qui avait toujours sa tête sur mes genoux et discutais avec mes amis. Mon frère revint peu de temps après en souriant.

- Hey ! Ça vous dit d'aller à la plage ?

Mes amis, particulièrement Vadim, acquiescèrent joyeusement. Lorsque j'étais à San Francisco avec eux, ils passaient la plupart de leur temps libre à la plage, je supposai que cela n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis …

- Vous avez besoin de prendre quelque chose ?

- Ça dépend, on va dans l'eau ?

- Si vous voulez ouais.

- Alors il faut qu'on récupère deux trois trucs !

Ils en profitèrent pour rentrer leur sac et je les suivis à l'intérieur avec le chien derrière moi.

- Eh Léna ? Tu te baigne avec nous ?

- Oui pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps.

J'allai dans ma chambre et me mettait en maillot avant de me rhabiller alors que mes amis faisaient tour à tour la même chose dans la salle de bain.

Nous ressortîmes et j'allai vers mon frère.

- Tu ne te mets pas en maillot ?

- Non ça va c'est bon. Je préfère rester à terre pour cette fois.

Il rigola nerveusement et je remarquai qu'il ne voulait pas se baigner pour une bonne raison qui, évidemment, m'échappait comme toujours.

Nous partîmes donc à pied à la plage, je supposai que nous allions rejoindre les Quileutes et que c'était à eux que mon frère avait téléphoné.

J'avais effectivement raison car mon frère intervint :

- Ah et les mecs : je vais vous présenter des gens alors allez-y mollo sur euh … on va dire sur l'enthousiasme.

- Haha message compris mec !

Je souris alors que Vadim tapa dans la main de Karl en souriant largement.

Nous arrivâmes à la plage une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Je vis les Quileutes de loin et, d'après ce que j'apercevais, ils étaient tous là. Freyr nous devança et accouru rapidement pour aller leur faire des fêtes. J'étais très étonnée de sa réaction, mes amis me lancèrent des regards interrogateurs, connaissant leur chien sans doute mieux que moi.

- Salut !

Je leur souris et les saluait alors que mon frère faisait de même. Je remarquai alors qu'il manquait Léah.

- Vas-y Léna, je te laisse faire les présentations.

J'acquiesçai doucement.

- Alors euh … Je vous présente Karl Williams, _il leva la main en guise de salut_, et Vadim Aliyev.

- Yo !

Les Quileutes les saluèrent.

- Ah ! Et … Euh … Freyr, leur chien-loup … Qui … Est assez bizarre aujourd'hui …

Ils rigolèrent, je remarquai qu'il était particulièrement intéressé par Paul, à qui il bougeait joyeusement la queue.

- Alors c'est vous les amis de Léna, _commença Seth_

- Ouaip ! On vient de San Francisco !

- Et c'est bien là-bas ?

Vadim rigola.

- C'est la Californie, mec ! Euh … Donc la réponse est oui bien sûr, c'est le paradis sur terre. Enfin … _Il regarda Karl en souriant_. A mon avis !

Ils discutèrent comme cela quelques instants jusqu'à ce que je vois Serguei s'avancer vers Sam.

- Je peux te parler deux secondes ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et ils s'éloignèrent. Nous nous assîmes dans le sable pour discuter un peu, Freyr se coucha entre Paul et moi puisque nous étions face à face, il posa sa tête sur mes genoux et étala ses pattes sur les siens. Je souris à Paul alors que je le caressai tranquillement. Vadim se pencha soudain vers moi.

- Nu y chto ? **( Alors ?)**

Je le regardai avec interrogation, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il se mettait à parler russe.

- Chto vy govorite ?** (De quoi tu parles ?)**

- Tvoy paren' , lyubov' moya !** (De ton mec, mon amour !)**

Je rougis légèrement et détournai la tête.

- Eto ne moy paren'. **(C'est pas mon mec.)**

Il éclata de rire.

- Da, no eto ne budet dolgo ! Nu y chto ? Gde on ? (**Oui, mais ça va pas tarder ! Alors ? Il est où ?)**

Je soupirai et essayai d'ignorer les regards interrogateurs des Quileutes et les éclats de rire de Karl qui, même s'il ne comprenait pas le russe, savait exactement de quoi nous parlions.

- Khorosho … **(D'accord …)**

Il connaissait leur nom puisque je le leur avait donné mais Paul, en russe, se prononçait de la même manière donc je ne pouvais pas donner directement son nom … Je ne pouvais pas non plus citer le chien …

- On nakhoditsya ryadom s ... Kto by ni govoril vam raneye ... **(Il est à côté de … Celui qui t'a parlé tout à l'heure …)**

- Spasibo !** (Merci !)**

Il se retourna vers Karl et rigola, celui-ci commença à leur faire la conversation pour que Vadim puisse observer Paul discrètement.

- Alors euh … Vous … _Il réfléchit quelques instants. _C'est comment Forks ?

Ils se regardèrent bizarrement car ils n'avaient toujours pas oublié notre conversation précédente qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas compris, j'avais pris mes précautions et j'étais sûre qu'aucun d'eux ne parlait le russe. Seth se décida tout de même à répondre :

- On trouve ça bien mais bon, en même temps c'est notre ville donc ce n'est peut-être pas très objectif.

- Et Léna nous avait qu'il ne faisait pas très beau ici, il pleut tout le temps ?

- En gros, ouais !

Il sourit et tourna la tête vers Vadim.

- On surfera sous la pluie, mec !

- Bah on l'a déjà fait !

- Ouaip !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main en rigolant. Karl se mit légèrement en arrière pour pouvoir me parler :

- Je sais qui c'est et crois moi, c'est évident !

Vadim explosa de rire alors que j'agrandis les yeux, ayant totalement compris à quoi il faisait allusion. Les Quileutes nous regardèrent encore une fois avec interrogation. Je priais pour que personne ne pose de questions mais le problème était que … Et bien … Que malheureusement je n'avais jamais eu de chance.

- Vous … Euh … Parlez de quoi ?

- De rien ! _Dis-je précipitamment_

Ils me regardèrent suspicieusement alors que je souriais nerveusement, attendant que l'un de mes deux amis se décident à intervenir. Ils rigolèrent et, entre deux rires, Vadim réussit à articuler :

- On a fait un pari ! D'ailleurs Léna t'as perdu !

Je soupirai légèrement de soulagement et continuai pour savoir ce que cela allait me coûter.

- Et j'assume ! Je dois faire quoi déjà ?

Il me sourit très mais alors trèèèèès vicieusement, je regrettai immédiatement ma question et secouai la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait rien faire ou dire de stupide.

- On avait rien dit ! Alors euh … _Il se tourna vers Karl. _Laisse nous un peu de temps qu'on y réfléchisse.

- D'accord mais … Ne faites pas comme d'habitude …

Il prit un air faussement vexé.

- C'est- à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire quelque chose de stupide, pour changer …

Il rigola avec un « ah oui c'est vrai ».

Nous continuâmes de discuter, pendant que Karl parlait de sport avec les Quileutes, Vadim s'allongea dans le sable et me parla en russe :

- Oni khoroshi ! (**Ils sont sympas !)**

Je souris.

- Da, eto pravda. **(Oui, c'est vrai.)**

- Tem luchshe ! Po krayney mere ya znayu, chto eto khorosho dlya vas ! **(Tant mieux ! Au moins je sais qu'il est bien pour toi !)**

Les autres nous prêtaient si peu attention que je lui souris, n'étant pas gêné.

- Vy znayete ... No ya ne znayu, yesli eto chuvstvo vzaimno. **(T'as raison … Mais je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque.)**

Son regard devint tout à coup plus sérieux.

- Vy ne mozhete videt' eto, no ... On chasto vyglyadyat ochen' chasto ! **(Tu ne le vois peut-être pas mais ... Il te regarde souvent, très souvent !)**

- Vy uvereny ? **(Tu es sûr ?)**

- Da ! Bez somneniya ! Krome togo, eto ne vyglyadit tak zhe, kak nas. **(Oui ! Sans doute ! En plus, il n'a pas le même regard que nous.)**

- Chto ty imeyesh' v vidu ?** (Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?)**

- Kak ob"yasnit' ... **(Comment l'expliquer …)**

Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- On ne vidit vas, kak prosto drug , eto ochevidno. **(Il ne te voit pas comme une simple amie, c'est évident.)**

Je le fixai avec interrogation, ayant du mal à croire à tout cela, il hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux et je baissai le regard pour réfléchir. Je repensais à ce que m'avais dis Seth de « laisser les choses suivre leur cours » … J'entendis soudain la voix de Seth.

- Eh Léna !

- Oui ?

- Vous parlez toujours russe entre vous ? Ou c'est juste parce qu'on est là ? _Dit-il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus_.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, Vadim me devança :

- C'est pour ne pas oublier notre pays et puis nous, au moins, on sait encore le parler !

J'entendis soudain mon frère, qui venait de revenir s'exclamer :

- Eh oh ! C'est pas parce que je suis un peu rouillé en russe que je ne sais plus le parler ?

- Akh da ? A chto vy znayete, chto Sergej? ? **(Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais dire Serguei ?)**

- 'Poshel na khuy', par exemple !

Vadim éclata de rire alors que je soupirai.

- Il a dit quoi ?

- Il vient de me dire 'va te faire foutre' !

Les Quileutes sourirent en secouant la tête. Mon frère reprit, plus sérieusement :

- Vous voulez aller dans l'eau ? _Il regarda sa montre. _Il n'est que 11 heures.

Mes deux amis acquiescèrent avec joie. Karl regarda les garçons.

- Vous venez avec nous ?

- Pourquoi pas !

C'est ainsi que Seth, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Embry et même Freyr, se levèrent pour les rejoindre. Je croisai le regard vicieux de Vadim qui s'exclama haut et fort :

- Léna, toi par contre t'as pas le choix ! Viens avec nous faire coucou aux poissons !

Bon … Au moins ça c'était fait ...


End file.
